RWBYArrowFlash:Crisis
by MrPhaze62
Summary: A Threat is coming. The Green Arrow and The Flash have been sucked into another world after defusing one threat, the World of Remnant. Team RWBY stumbles across them. Lives are changed forever. What will fate have in store for the heroes of two worlds?
1. Prologue

RWBYArrowFlash:Crisis

This is my first fanfiction story! Please be kind enough to review and feedback!

A RWBY/Arrow/Flash Crossover story.

Characters involved (more will be added eventually as the story progresses but for now only the main characters are my focus.)

Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Barry Allen/The Flash

RWBY.

All three shows will divert from main storyline. Arrow season 5, The Flash season 4 and RWBY Vol 2.

Prologue

The moonlight shines across the distant city. The city that rarely sleeps. Or rather, the city where crime never ends. Crime rates were high enough. The police there were corrupted, The people calling for help. There were gangs marking their territory throughout the city, some dealing with human trafficking, some selling deadly drugs and some are planning… an assassination.

"Yes sir. The mayor will never see it coming."

"I take it that it's ready?" he spoke to the man who hung up the phone.

"Yes. The hit will be going down tomorrow. the triad are ready." replied the tall smartly dressed man, taking his leave to the exit.

"You better kill Mayor Queen. Or you'll face punishment from the boss." he yelled.

The smartly dressed man watched him leave and then gazed out the view in front of him. The buildings were tall and the moonlight made them beautiful. He sees his contact walk out of the building and into an SUV vehicle.

"Star city will be ours soon." He chuckled to himself.

A sudden twack was heard from the left. He turned around.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw a green arrow sticking out of the wall right next to him, he turned to follow the direction of where it fired from.

Only to find a very familiar hooded figure standing right in front of him with a bow and arrow aimed at him.

"RICHARD SOLOMON, I HEAR YOU PLAN TO ASSASSINATE MAYOR QUEEN! TELL ME WHO HIRED THE TRIAD TO ASSASSINATE THE MAYOR" yelled the figure.

"H-how did you get here!? I got guards stationed outside" he fumbled his pockets to get his phone out to call his guards.

No avail.

"Your guards are knocked out. Now TELL me who hired you and the triad before I lose my patience and shoot an arrow to your leg!" firmly replied the hooded archer.

"Y-you wouldn't dare."

A sudden pain surged through his body.

"ARRRGH"

He looked down. His leg pierced with an arrow. He slipped and fell to the ground. "Oh god. No no no. Please have mercy!"

The hooded figure walked towards him and extended his arm and dragged him upward toward the wall.

"Last chance! Tell me who hired the hit or the next arrow will be your last."

"Okay Okay!" He shouted due to the pressure of the pain coursing through his leg.

"I don't know his name! Just an alias. He calls himself The Spectator! He always calls me with an untraceable number on my cell! Take it! It's on my desk over there!"

The hooded figure took a breath and knocked him out with a punch, he walked over to the desk and grabbed the phone.

"Overwatch, I have a phone that has an untraceable number. I'll head back to the base soon. Tell the SCPD that I have a present for them."

"Please tell me he isn't badly injured?" Spoke the concerned voice in the archer ear coms.

"An arrow to the leg. He'll be fine."

He walked out of the room and headed to the roof. The hooded archer grabbed his grappling arrow from his quiver and aimed it at a building. A distant twack could be heard. He swung across and disappeared into the shadows where no one could see him.

"This morning, the SCPD received an anonymous tip that led to the arrest of Richard Solomon, the notorious gang leader who evaded authorities for 2 years for dealing drugs and assassinations. It is believed that the vigilante of Star City, The Green Arrow has found and captured him. In other news, Mayor Queen will be at central city attending a meeting with scientist along with other officials to talk about preventing global warming between the two cities." The TV was switched off.

Oliver Queen got up from his seat in the arrowcave, still dressed up in his green vigilante suit. He sat there all night monitoring any crime. Oliver smiled at the thought that he caught a dangerous man off the street, but slightly frowned that he still wasn't any closer finding more information about the hit on him. Still, he found the phone and passed it to the best hacker in the world, felicity smoak aka overwatch to trace a number. He then thought about central city, more specifically his friend there. He hadn't seen him in a while and he thought it would be a good opportunity to catch up.

\--

Next time: Chapter 1 - Central City.

Please Review! All the characters will be introduced soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Central City

Chapter 1- Central City.

The sun beautifully shone across the skyscrapers, the surrounding noise of traffic, people and slight wind matched in perfect harmony. This, This was home to the city of the impossible. Meta-humans. People with impossible powers that defy all known knowledge of mankind. One with power that control the weather, one with power to touch any item and it'll explode and one with power of superspeed. Central City was the city exposed to the particle accelerator created from Star Labs incident, Since then the city has been adjusted to the news of meta-humans everywhere, but mostly because they know that their beloved hero of Central City, The Flash, will protect them.

But when you're the fastest man alive on a slow day, it, well can be very daunting. All that energy coursing through his body, the feeling of the wind as he runs through the street, the feeling of saving everybody in a flash. And yet, here he was. Sitting in Star Labs looking at the monitors for any sign of activity to do as The Flash. He sighed and took a sip of coffee. He leaned back in his chair facing away from the monitor in front of him. A sudden faint footsteps grew louder with purpose.

"Barry! Oh. There you are, have you been sitting there all this time?" asked the blonde doctor curiously.

"Yes." Barry sheepishly replied knowing Caitlyn Snow was going to yell at him for being too engulfed in being The Flash ever since stopping Devoe, The Thinker and mentoring his future daughter to pursue in being a superhero just like him.

"Oh Barry Allen. Argh. it's slightly unhealthy to keep doing this again and again, go and take a break from being the Flash and spend time with iris."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'm your doctor, and I prescribe that you, as fast as you are, take a break. Anyway, have you heard that Oliver is heading to Central City?"

"He is?" questioned Barry.

"Gee, for someone as fast as you are, you're slow with the news" Caitlyn scoffed and walked over to the monitor and pressed some keys and it displayed a news channel.

"Oliver Queen, Mayor of Star City is expected to attend a meeting in Central City with scientists and officials alike to talk about ways to prevent global warming in both cities. It is the highly anticipated event that Mayor Queen will participate in, that if he shows up at all." spoke the newswoman.

"Wow, he is coming here." Barry said surprisingly. "Oliver sure has changed, didn't think he would ever become Mayor when I first met him."

"Times change, we all changed because of each other, and that's a good thing because otherwise we would be stuck in one place, never finding a way to move on from our old selves.." she softly spoke

Barry and Caitlyn looked at each other and nodded. A sudden alert blared on the screen which caused them both to scramble at the monitor. "Robbery at Central City Museum! Go!" yelled Caitlyn. Barry sped to his alter ego suit, and dashed out of Star Labs at high speed towards the city streets. Barry was full of energy, the wind breezing through his suit, his eyes locked on the road speeding through cars, bikes and busses.

A few seconds later, he was inside the museum. His eyes scouring the place fast enough and eventually spotted two masked robbers stealing a precious artifact. "Guys? Really? In the middle of daylight?" The Flash spoke to them that alerted the two masked robbers. What Barry almost failed to see at the last minute is that these robbers had guns and they fired at him.

The Flash sped around to avoid the hurtling bullets towards him, and then ran in circles to confuse the duo robbers.

"It's the Flash! Damn it!" Yelled the angry robber still firing the gun all over the place.

"Mike we gotta go! Mike! Mike?" The once angry robber stopped firing his gun and find his partner knocked out cold to the ground. "You speeding freak" he yelled and turned around where the Flash appeared and knocked him out before the robber could register what happened in his mind.

"Caitlyn. Is the police are on their way? I have two presents for them."

"They're on their way and you need to get back to take a break. Doctor's order."

"Fine. I needed to meet up with iris at jitters anyway." The Flash sped off to star labs and a couple mins later, sirens could be heard coming closer to Central City Museum.

"I take it you're going to meet with iris?" questioned Caitlyn.

"Yes, iris wanted me to meet up with her and Nora. A little family time, that sounds weird to say considering Nora is my future daughter huh." He responded back. "By the way where is Cisco?"

"Cisco is at the workshop, building something." she replied back.

"Oh alright. Well. See you later." Barry then dashed out of Star-Labs in a flash. He then stood on the door of CC Jitters and swung the door open to find people filled the room, waitresses grabbing people orders, people were talking with others and a TV blaring in the background. Barry eyed around the room to find Iris West Allen.

"Oh Barry! Over here" caught his attention. He looked over and find Iris and Nora sitting in the far corner. He smiled and walked over. "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, had to stop two robbers at Central City Museum."

"Wait what dad? Why didn't you call me?" responded the voice of Nora West-Allen. His daughter from the future. Truthfully for Barry, being around her since she first revealed herself to Team Flash, he felt weird knowing that this is his daughter and the more he spends time with her he could feel that they were a true family but he doesn't really wants to believe it's real after everything he has been through. Flashpoint, facing off the Reverse Flash and so on. But he decided to let his feelings take over and believed her.

"Hey Nora, I'm sorry. It was just a quick and easy thing to do at the time. Anyway. We're here spending time together now, I'll take you on the next one." Barry replied back cautiously to ensure that she'll be okay with the response given.

"Okay Dad. I'll go order us some coffee" she got up and walked over to the bar.

"Sounds like you've been spending time with her." Iris spoke. "I still can't believe she's our daughter and has your speed. Now I have two people to worry about."

Barry smiled. "Hey iris. We'll be fine. She's getting the hang of her speed during training. Eventually, who knows, she might be better than The Flash."

"I know." Iris smiled back "guess I'm lucky to have you after everything we've been through."

Nora walked back over to their table holding three coffee on a tray. "Here you go dad, one coffee of the Flash."

"Still can't believe they named a coffee after me." Barry said in disbelief.

"Or me. A coffee called XS." Nora smiled at the thought of having her own coffee named after her.

"Hey, did you hear that Oliver is heading to Central City soon?" questioned iris.

"It seems everyone but me heard it before I did. Yes." Barry responded back.

"Are you going to catch up with him?"

"Maybe. Depends if he wants me to." Said Barry.

"Go call him later. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

"Alright I will, so Nora are you up for training later on today?"

"Sorry dad, promised mom that I'd spend the way with her, but I'll be available if an emergency arises." Nora replied sadly.

"It's okay. Have fun. I gotta go to CCPD and catch up with Joe or I'll get scolded for being late." Barry got up, took his coffee with him and exited Jitters. He looked at his watch and realised he had 15 mins to be there. But being the fastest man alive, he could get there in less than a second so he just took a slow casual walk, taking in the surroundings as he sipped his coffee.

The street he walked on was alive with people stumbling away to their destination, vehicles roaming their way across the road, with some halted by traffic light. He could hear kids laugher in the distance as he walked onward.

'I could get used to this.' Barry thought.

A vibration emitting from his pocket caused Barry to reach in and grab it. The item he held contained a display that read 'Oliver Queen is calling.' His fingers pressed a button and he held it close to his ear.

"Oliver! Hey! How are you?" Barry said surprisingly as he wasn't expecting his friend to call him at this time.

"Hey Barry, I'm doing good, thank you for asking. How about you?" Oliver replied back happily.

"I'm doing good too, I'm just on my way to CCPD."

"That's great to hear. Barry I'm sure you heard the news about me heading to Central City to meet up with a bunch of scientists and some officials right?"

"Yes, I was a little surprised." Replied Barry.

"heh. Science was never my strong suit. But anyway. Barry. I kinda need your help later on. That is why I'm calling."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"The kind of preventing an assasination by the Triad help." Oliver bluntly said.

"Oh Oliver.. Don't tell me."

"Yep. They're assassinating me and I can't go as the other guy on this. Felicity thinks that they'll try to disrupt the meeting in central city. But that shouldn't be a problem for our speedster right?" Oliver said hopefully as to not edge him away.

"Fine Ollie. I'll help, when is the meeting taking place? I'm a little slow on the news." Barry said dumbfoundedly.

"Great, thank you. it's taking place this afternoon at what was known as stagg industry headquarters that has been renovated for scientists. I'll see you there." Oliver hung up the phone.

Barry gulped all of his coffee and threw it at a nearby bin. 'Better go tell Joe about this.' Barry sped away in a blink of an eye to CCPD.

'Hope Joe is prepared for this.'

\--

Next Time, Chapter 2: Team RWBY.

woah. wonder what will happen next? you'll see.

Please review! feedbacks are welcome!

plus I will try to update the story weekly, as i have college to focus on.


	3. Chapter 2: Team RWBY

I do not own Arrow, the Flash or RWBY. they belong to their respective owners. The CW and RoosterTeeth.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Team RWBY.

The sun beckons upward, its ray of light hit the grass, and slowly edged its way towards the road, which leads to a small city which was quiet and empty. The sunlight continued to scare away the shadows and continued to reach a tall majestic building that can hold so many people. In front of that building was a statue of a figure holding a stick. This place is called Beacon Academy, A place for huntsmen and huntresses in training, to help and defend people of Remnant. The silence was shattered by alarms echoing throughout the building. This was the start of a new peaceful day.

"RUBY ROSE!" boomed across the building.

Well. It was peaceful.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to fall off the bed and land on you." Spoke the sweet innocent voice that belonged to Ruby Rose. "Clock Alarms can be scary you know." She said softly in hopes she doesn't get shouted at again.

"Ugh. You dolt." Spoke the clearly agitated girl that slowly got up from the floor.

"Weiss calm down. It was an accident, also it's 7 O'clock in the morning. Some of us are still trying to recover from our beauty sleep princess." Spoke the sleepy yellowed haired girl walking off to the bathroom.

"Fine. I will not allow this unfortunate situation ruin the rest of my day. I, Weiss Schnee will have a great day with 100% scores for exams." Weiss calmly said to herself, unconvincingly.

"Yaaaaang, hurry up and get out of the bathroom, I need to peeeee!" Ruby said in distress while banging the door.

"Sorry sis! Early bird gets the bathroom!" Yang shouted back.

A groan was heard in the background, specifically on top of the bunk bed.

"Guys what's with all this racket? Some of us love our sleep you know." The black haired girl rose out of the bed and jumped down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Blake but Yang is in the bathroom taking foreverrrr and I need t-"

"You know what. I don't wanna know." Blake tiredly said. Blake stretched her legs and arms, and walked toward the window. She saw the open forest, beyond the school building. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. She took notice of how beautiful this world can be when it wasn't being invaded by creatures of Grimm. She softly smiled for a few seconds and then snapped back to reality with her team.

"What's our plan for today?" Blake asked.

"Well, let's see." Spoke Weiss as she reached for her book under the pillow, which contains all of her lesson plans and other information. "We have Professor Oobleck at 8 O'clock sharp, and then" she shivered, "Professor Goodwitch."

"Oh boy. Today is going to be fun." Blake deadpanned.

Meanwhile in another room, not far from the building, Professor Ozpin sat in his chair in his office, slowly sipping tea while staring out of the window. His eyes peaked curiously at the sky, as if something was coming from space trying to catch his attention, but there was nothing, the sky was normal as it was. He dismissed the thought that something could come from the sky, yet he couldn't dismiss the feeling that something was coming.

"Hmm.." he then sipped some more coffee.

"So class, thecreaturesofgrimmaresodeadlythatblahblahblah" spoke the fast mouthed professor Oobleck towards the class. Some students in the class were trying their best to catch what the professor was saying like Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, Some were slowly falling asleep from the professor voice like Yang Xiao Long. And then there was some ultimately confused because they had no idea what the teacher was saying and lost all hope of focusing, namely Ruby Rose who was drawing on a piece of paper.

"I swear," Weiss whispered to Blake, "the more he drinks coffee, the faster his speech goes."

"Yup." Blake deadpanned.

The bell rang and the rest of the class soon bolted out of their seat and out the door. Yang stretched her arms, "Man that class was a breeze." A scoff could be heard right next to her. "Yeah, only because you were asleep sis" spoke Ruby.

"But the next class won't be easier than you think." Weiss gulped. "We have Professor Goodwitch next, and she's a tough nightmare with her menacing stare and attitude." Blake shuddered.

"Wellll, whatever the lesson is, I'm sure Team RWBY will handle it!" Ruby cheerfully spoke, although Ruby was slightly unsure of just how well the lesson may go.

"Yeah sis, we'll do fine!" Yang wrapped her arms around her sister and smiled at her, Ruby smiled back and walked onward to the next lesson with her team.

"So class, We will go outdoors and we will train out there, you may come across a couple of Grimm, I will evaluate your skills as a team and I will provide feedback for improvement. But if I see anyone lacking behind in their fighting skills, they'll get double homework this week." Glynda Goodwitch pushed her glasses closer at that last statement and looked around the class.

"Let's go class"

\--

Professor Ozpin is taking a walk around Beacon Academy outside, with his cane in his right hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He could never get used to how beautiful the world is. The world of Remnant is visually beautiful, Ozpin took a sip of coffee. He slowly took in the surrounding before walking onward. Suddenly his senses caused him to be alert. His eyes darting all over the place, looking for the source of potential danger. Nothing.

Nothing at all. Everything is the same as it was. "Hmm.." Ozpin looked up at the clear aqua sky and stared at it for a few minutes.

A sudden blue lighting like portal appeared and disappeared in a Flash. Ozpin continued to stare at it for a few seconds more before walking away.

"Something is coming.." Ozpin murmured to himself. He made his way back toward Beacon Academy.

\--

"HHHHYYYAAAAA" yelled Ruby as she swung her scythe like weapon toward a huge monster with red glaring eyes at high speed. Her weapon was called Crescent Rose.

Not far off, she could see Yang charging in toward the huge monster called Grimm, Yang locked eyes with her sister and nodded. Ruby nodded back and fired Crescent Rose at the Grimm which enabled Ruby to speed away, letting Yang take charge toward the Grimm.

Yang cocked her fist and loaded her weapon located around her wrist and smirked at the giant Grimm, punched as hard she could toward the Grimm, and then did some fast multi punches which multiple fiery explosion blew out of her Ember Celica, her weapon, with every hit.

Blake charged from above equipping her sword aiming for the head but the beast moved its head. Her sharp sword cut through the air as she landed on the beast back. She swung her sword and slashed a cut at the Grimm neck.

The Grimm bellowed a roar. Yang and Blake fell back away from the Grimm, Weiss Schnee took a step in front of the Grimm and held her sword in front of her face. A blue visible art like glyph appeared, Weiss swung her sword forward aiming at the beast, Ice soon shot out of the blue glyph smashing the Grimm down to the ground soon followed by a roar. This allowed Ruby Rose to speed toward the Grimm with her Crescent Rose, aimed for the head, to chop it off.

The Grimm soon faded away to nothing.

"Not bad Team RWBY." Professor Goodwitch emerged from the shadow. "That was a perfect teamwork. If you keep this up, you may be considered a professional Huntresses to anyone outside Beacon Academy. You may go back indoors and rest, I will have to check in with how Team JPNR is doing." Professor Goodwitch spoke proudly however she was unsure about how Team JPNR was doing, mainly Jaune Arc.

Ruby smiled at Professor Goodwitch statement and looked towards her team smiling back at her. Yang gave a thumbs up.

The team all walked together making their way back to Beacon Academy.

"Did you hear what Professor Goodwitch said?" Ruby spoke in her cheerful voice, "We're practically a professional now."

"Yeah sis, I'm proud of everyone here." Yang smiled.

"I suppose, it wasn't a bad job." Weiss spoke trying not to smile.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled too, but she felt something odd and unusual. She walked slowly and then stood dead in her tracks. "Blake? What's wrong?" Yang noticed her walking slow, Weiss and Ruby looked at Blake.

"I sense something but I'm not sure what it is." Blake spoke while looking around. "My senses are screaming that something is around or nearby us but there's nothing here." She spoke perplexed.

The rest of the team looked around and saw nothing too. "Maybe you're just tired from the fight. We'll get some rest once we're indoors" Ruby spoke in hope that her friend will accept that.

"Yeah. Okay I guess. That Grimm did take a lot out of me."

Team RWBY walked onward and is now closer to the entrance of Beacon Academy.

Blake senses alerted her even more powerfully, she gasped which caught her team to look at her. Blake turned around behind her, slightly worried about what is causing her senses to react like this. Her question was soon answered.

A blue lighting portal appeared in the sky, which caught Team RWBY attention. "What is that!?" Ruby yelled. "I don't know!" Weiss spoke nervously.

Everyone was looking at the portal, and soon they all spot something falling out of the portal. "Guys whatever that is, it's about to crash" Yang yelled.

"I think it's a person!" Blake yelled. "Weiss slow them down!" She demanded.

Weiss held up her sword and swung around displaying a black glyph and aimed it at the fast free falling figure and slow the figure down to descent before landing harshly in the distant.

"Guys let's go see what it is!" Ruby yelled and sped toward the figure crash site. Her team ran after her.

Ruby was the first at the scene. She slowly walked onward toward the figure…

'Wait.' she thought.

There were two figures she could see as she slowly walked on. She could see one dressed in all Green with a hood and a mask on whilst holding a bow tightly in his hand and the other figure she could see was dressed all Red with a mask and a lightning bolt on his chest. She looked up to the sky and seen that the portal has closed.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang as she and her team members all converged toward Ruby. They soon saw the two figures.

"Who are they?" Blake asked questionably, "Whoever they are, they need serious help right now after falling from whatever that thing from the sky was." Weiss spoke.

"I'll grab Professor Ozpin. He'll know what to do." Yang spoke and dashed away to Beacon Academy.

All three of them stared at the duo figure, wondering what the heck happened.

* * *

woah. They finally met our duo hero. but what happened to them? you'll find out in the next chapter!

Please Review and fav! I do read them and apprechiate every feedbacks!

And as i stated in the last chapter. I will update this story weekly as i have college to attend to. ill do my best.

till then.

next time: Chapter 3: Unknown World.


	4. Chapter 3: Unkown World

Chapter 3: Unknown World.

I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ARROW OR THE FLASH, THEY ARE RESPECTIVLY OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH AND THE CW!

* * *

A huge ringing noise slowly caused Oliver Queen to open his eyelids, he softly let out a groan and felt his body aching all over the place. After blinking a couple of times to get adjusted to the light, He scoured the area, he could tell he was in a medical place, he then saw his Bow and Quiver placed near the door, Oliver proceeded to slowly try and get up from the bed, his hand knocked something down next to him, it was his mask on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and wear it, he pulled his hood up and then slowly walked over to his Quiver and bow. He looked at the bow to make sure it wasn't tampered with and sure enough it wasn't. His body slowly ached with pain all over as he walked towards the door and exited the room.

His eyes scoured the place, he could tell that this building was huge and styled beautifully, but there was something about the design that felt too advanced for Earth. He walked onward to the hall and found another door with clear window. He walked towards the door with caution and stopped dead in his tracks. Through the window he could see 4 teenagers and one adult holding a stick, but beside them, Oliver recognized a familiar face wearing his usual red suit laying in bed.

'Thank God Barry is okay.' He thought.

Oliver hesitated as if whether to enter the room or not. He then saw movement through the window, the man with the stick was talking to the 4 teenagers and it looks like they were about to leave. Oliver rushed out of view silently.

The door clicked open.

"I hope whoever he is, will wake up soon." Oliver trailed the voice back to the red haired girl.

"Me too, that was a big fall from the sky." Spoke the black haired girl. The four girls walked away in silence. Oliver saw something that he failed to notice through the window, They have weapons of some sort. With that in mind. Oliver cautiously made his way back to the door and snooped through the window, he saw Barry and the man with the stick there. His hand reached for the doorknob and swung it open and entered.

"I see you're awake." The man with the stick spoke. Oliver walked closer to Barry's bed.

"Your friend will be fine. It appears he heals fast, I'm sure he'll be up in no time." The man with the stick spoke, fixating his gaze at the hooded man in front of him.

"My name is Professor Ozpin and the place you are in is called Beacon Academy, I am it's headmaster, and I think you have some explaining to do."

Oliver looked at Ozpin and then took off his hood and the mask. "My name is Oliver Queen. Thank you for rescuing us." He spoke calmly.

"Well Oliver Queen. Take a seat and tell me everything."

It was a busy day for Mayor Queen, he had to hold a press conference about Climate change and vowed that he would do more to protect the environment of Star City. He called Barry about a particular situation that he can't go solo as the other guy and nor can he risk the rest of Team Arrow at the meeting. He was glad he caught Richard Solomon but his focus was on the assasination on him. Oliver had dealt with the Triad before but there was something about them this time that feels off. Like it was rushed or sloppy. But he dismissed the thought, right now though, he had to leave soon in order to let the Triad plan go exactly as they wanted, Felicity already sent some files about the Triad to Barry and is currently on his way to the meeting, and so was Oliver Queen.

Oliver was walking out of City hall carrying a black bag and walked up to a car, he walked to the back and opened the boot, placed the bag inside and slammed the boot. He then got inside the car.

"Central City." Oliver spoke to the driver.

The driver nodded and drove off to the destination.

If there was one person Oliver can trust beside Felicity and John Diggle. It was Barry Allen.

Barry Allen has just managed to be in CCPD just in time and caught Detective Joe West in his eyesight and dashed to him.

"Joe!" Caught the detective attention. He saw Barry and was surprised to see him early even with his superspeed.

"Barry! You're early. I was expecting you to be late." Joe responded with a smile. Joe always expected Barry to be late, when Barry first was hired by the CCPD, he was a nervous wreck and Joe had to keep covering for him until he shows up just in time, since then that had become their usual routine. But the look on Barry face immediately worried Joe and realised something was up and that's why he was early.

"What is it Barry? You're here early and you have that look on your face." Joe spoke to him softly but demandingly.

"Oliver called" Barry responded calmly, "he says that there may be an assasination attempt on his life." Joe immediately caught on to what Barry was saying.

"He's having that meeting today with scientists." Joe replied. "Is he sure?"

"He wouldn't call me if he wasn't" Barry replied, then a familiar vibration emitted from his pocket, he pulled his phone out and got a text message from Caitlin Snow.

'Felicity sent some files to us and filled us in, come and see them for yourself'

"Alright I'll talk to the Captain and see if I can double the security at the event. And Barry, if he called you, and we know his history as a vigilante, he has some powerful enemy so I want you to be careful. You hear me bar?" Joe spoke like a true father at the last sentence, Barry was like his only son he never had and he'd worry about him at times.

"Thanks Joe, and I'll be fine. I promise." Barry smiled and hugged him before making his move to exit CCPD and dashed onward to Star Labs.

He walked inside and saw Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon digging through files that Felicity sent about the Triad.

"Boy, this is dope!" Cisco smiled reading the screen, which Caitlin glared at him for. "I mean not dope, we're going to prevent an assasination on Oliver Queen from some super Chinese dangerous gang known as the Triad." Cisco corrected himself after receiving a death glare from Caitlin.

"So Barry, the building where the meeting is taking place is Stagg Industry building, which is now being renovated for scientists, which means you should already know the place by now since you've been there when you first started out as the Flash, I'm currently pulling up specs of the building now." Caitlin pulled a file and displayed it on the monitor. The file contained specs of the building and it's new renovated features.

"Looks like some areas are the same." Barry spoke looking at the plans. "Where is Oliver and the scientists are going to meet?"

"According to their website, they're hosting the event live and on TV, downstairs apparently showcasing technologies that can be used to prevent Global Warming for use in both Star and Central City." Cisco spoke.

"I thought this was a meeting, not a tech presentation" Barry questioned.

"Yeah it says here that every official there will see how each and every tech works and then afterward they'll discuss all together in another room privately." Cisco responded back.

"Huh. Okay." Barry nodded.

"So they're showcasing the tech not just to them but to the world to see how it works?" Barry mumered "that's a bold move."

"Okay we know where Oliver will be, Now we gotta keep an eye out for Triad members." Barry spoke.

"Felicity is already on it and so are we." Caitlin said.

"Wonder how's Oliver is doing?' Barry thought.

Oliver Queen has arrived at the location in Central City, just outside the place. He sent a text to Barry that he's here. He then looked out of the window and saw a huge crowd of people at the event, he gave a sigh.

'Here we go' he thought. The driver opened the door for him and Mayor Queen was out in the open, reporters all headed after him but they were halted by Queen's bodyguards who waited for him to arrive, they escort him inside the building.

The moment he stepped inside the building, he could see so many tech, and information about what they each do, he saw scientists and officials alike collaborating with each other. He saw potential in each and every one of them, except for one scientist at a quick glance as he walked onward, Oliver felt a familiar feeling of coldness emitting from him for a short moment.

"Ah Oliver! How nice to see you actually attending this!" Caught Oliver attention, his familiar feeling disappeared.

"Ah Senator Wilkins, of course. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to save Star City." Oliver spoke with a convincing smile.

"Yes, I thought so, I believe you just made it in time to see it start. The scientists are about to showcase their invention soon."

"Great! Shall we?" Oliver pointed his hand out letting the Senator to lead the way.

As Oliver walked onward, he glanced at all the tech. They all had different styles and sizes, but one tech caught his attention in the distance. But it wasn't the tech itself. It was something that was on it. Something shiny and sharp, coloured purple and seemed to be a crystal of some sort encased in a glass case, for a moment there he thought it was glowing as he walked onward, but he dismissed the idea thinking it might be light bouncing off it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome! Today you all are here to see the incredible tech our scientists have created to try and combat climate change for the world." spoke the woman standing in front of the microphone that caught everyone's attention. "Our scientist will now start to present their invention."

Oliver watched the woman walk away, and watch the first scientist come up to the mic and present their invention. Oliver was truly curious about what they could bring for Star and Central city alike. He paid attention to the scientist that was about to speak.

"Hello everyone! My name is Matthew Jenkins, and I hope you'll like my invention that will try to combat climate change" the scientist pointed to his small tech. "This small technolo-"

A gunshot. A single gunshot to the head ended the scientist. The crowd heard the shot and screamed, they were filled with fear and panic but they didn't dare to run. A man wearing all white walked amongst the crowd wielding his gun up in the air in front of him. Oliver Queen felt that coldness feeling emitting from him again. Guards scrambled towards the man in white.

"Put the gun down! Or we will fire!" Yelled one of the guards. All their eyes were fixated on the man. He smirked.

"Do it."

One by one. The guards dropped dead. The people inside screamed. Sniper shots through the window. The man in white smirked at their dead body, and then looked at the crowd.

"My, my. This world is truly fascinating." He spoke to himself. Oliver Queen resisted the urge to take him down. 'Oh Barry where are you?' He wondered.

The man in white scoured the crowd as if he was looking for someone. He found him. Their eyes locked on.

"Mister Mayor Queen!" Boasted the man in white. "How very nice it is to meet you! But unfortunately your time here is up. You see, I have been hired to kill you!" The man in white smiled coldly at that last sentence. Oliver stared him down as the man in white held the gun to him. Everyone stared at them both.

"Goodbye." Followed by a gunshot.

"Huh?" The man in white could see Oliver disappeared in front of him.

"I see. The Flash. He's here." He muttered to himself, and then smiled. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought.

"Bring in the triad, I'm moving onto phase 2" he spoke.

Men stormed in, all holding their guns at the crowd as the man in white walked toward his technology, the one with a shiny crystal visible to everyone. The crowd all were in fear for their lives as they all stared at the barrel of their guns.

The man in white smiled at the crystal.

Oliver Queen was suddenly outside. "I'm never going to get used to your super speed Barry." He spoke.

"Oh god. Oliver. I was too slow to save those guards." Barry said in sadness.

"Barry it's not your fault. But right now, I need you to focus and save everyone in there." Oliver spoke to calm his friend. "You can do this."

Barry nodded. He took a breath and sped to the building but could feel his power fading the closer he got to the building. He recognized this feeling and dashed back to Oliver.

"I can't go in there. They somehow have a meta-human damper, they drain my powers." Barry spoke in slight panic.

"Dammit." Oliver yelled. "Okay. I need to grab my gear and suit in my car boot. You sit tight and figure out a way to save everyone in case I fail."

"I can probably speed you to the car and be out of the way before my powers weaken" Spoke Barry.

Oliver nodded and he was sped to the car, and then watched the Flash speed away with his usual red lightning trail behind him.

Oliver opened the boot and grabbed his bag and ran away from the car.

The people inside the building were all filled with panic, some were wishing and hoping that the Flash will save them as he saved Oliver Queen. The man in white was dabbling with his invention and then watched the people squeal and panic.

"Oh dear. You all should calm down. I have a beautiful plan that will benefit everyone." He said to the crowd and smiled coldly at them all.

"My invention here. As you all can see, has a shiny crystal. And if you think it's to reduce climate change, then." He eyed everyone. "You'd be so very wrong." He said darkly and then laughed aloud. The laugher brought more fear into the people, and even the triad men holding their guns at the people.

"I'll bring this world to its knees with monsters they can barely even fathom." He murmured to himself and smirked as he got back to his invention.

'Nearly ready. Time for a quick test.' He thought. He pressed a button and the crystal glowed and the machine made a continuous wirr sound that grew louder. It then vibrated. The man couldn't stop smiling.

A blue lighting like portal appeared and then disappeared as the machine died down.

"Hmph. Not enough power I guess. I'll figure it out." The man in white spoke to himself.

The power cut off. The building was dark. The man in white smirked as he knew one person that could do this.

"The mighty Green Arrow!" Bellowed the man in white towards the darkness."Playing hide and seek are we? Haha, tricks like these don't work on me."

A sudden groan followed by a thud was heard. One by one the Triad men were pierced with a familiar looking Green Arrow. And then the man in white could hear a whoosh and a hint of red streak grabbing the fear stricken people out of the place.

'Gotta work fast to unleash my tech. Good thing I predicted this would happen.' he thought as the man in white ran to his tech, opened a panel and revealed a battery inbuilt, he flicked the switch and smirked.

A thud could be heard and the man in white dashed towards it, there he stood still as he looked upon the two figures standing in his way.

"Bravo. You're exactly as I researched all about you both. Smart and very predictable." He smirked.

The figure in the Green Hood pulled an arrow from the quiver and loaded his bow aimed at the man in white.

"Who are you!?" He yelled.

The man turned his smirk into a smile.

"I'm the Spectator. The true mastermind behind all this and more."

"More?" Spoke the other figure in red with a lightning bolt symbol.

"Yes… you two are too late. For my true part of my plan has.." he paused and waited for a sound. A sound he was familiar with but unknown to the two hero's.

A wirr like sound broke the silence.

"Came true." He smirked.

The machine behind the Spectator started to wirr louder and louder, and then the crystal started to glow brighter and brighter.

"SHUT IT DOWN NOW!" Yelled the Green Arrow, still holding the Arrow back in his bow, aimed for his head.

"Would love to. But uh oh. It's too late!" The spectator smirked and then immediately out his hands in pocket and pulled out another crystal similar to the one in the machine and disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Damnit" Barry spoke. "Too slow to see him even react that fast."

"Barry it's okay. Not your fault, Right now. We have to figure out how to turn this thing off. Focus" Oliver called Barry down.

The ground suddenly vibrated and the cause led to the machine, a sudden glow caused them to shield their eyes. A blue lightning like portal appeared above the machine, and it looked unstable to Barry's eyes.

"That portal looks like it's going to pull us in!" Barry yelled "based on the tech, it might be powerful enough to swallow the City whole!, but it looks like it's being powered by that crystal inside that class case!"

"We pull that out without risking ourselves get swallowed, the portal will shut down?" Oliver spoke.

"Maybe. There's always a chance it might linger for a few seconds." Barry said unsurly.

"Then it's a risk we'll have to take." Oliver pulled out his arrow from the quiver and loaded it on the bow, and aimed it at the glass and fired it. The glass didn't shatter. It deflected the Arrow. 'Hmp. The glass is stronger than it looks, custom made?' Oliver thought. He then had another idea.

He pulled a different Arrow and loaded it on the bow, this arrow is his explosive arrow that explodes on impact, timer or button on his bow. He aimed it at the glass and fired it.

He pressed the button in a blink of an eye.

He and Barry covered themselves away from the explosion and looked at the case. It was shattered but the crystal itself remained unharmed.

Suddenly the ground shook, and the wind was starting to form indoors slowly starting to glide the two heroes towards the portal.

"Barry, hurry and grab that crystal!" He nodded and dashed to the crystal, Barry grabbed it and the crystal glowed in his hand, causing even more powerful suction towards the portal. He tried to super speed, but to no avail, Oliver could feel it was pulling him too. They were about to be sucked in.

'Sorry iris. Looks like I won't be home soon' Barry thought as he soon was swallowed up by the portal.

"BARRY!" Oliver yelled. This was his tipping point. He wasn't about to let him, his friend go alone. Oliver ran and let the portal suck him in and he was sure he'll save him.

Then silence filled the room. Police outside the building were keeping everyone away while they waited for the two heroes. Never knowing what happened to them.

"Well. That's quite a story, Mr Queen." spoke the man with the stick known as Professor Ozpin. "You and Mr Allen here are heroes in your world. Where you fight crimes. Well. That's certainly makes a good story." Ozpin looked at Oliver and then at Barry who still laying down in bed.

"I believe you. You're free to stay here with your friend until I find a place for you two to stay in, and when you both have rested and caught up, we will have another talk soon Mr Queen." Ozpin spoke before he got up to leave the room.

Oliver nodded, and stared at Barry. "Oh Barry, look where you got me into this time. Heh. An entire new world. Never thought I'd get this far when I first started out." Oliver softly spoke and smiled as he waited for his recovery.

* * *

Next time: Chapter 4 - New beginning.

woooo. This was probably the longest chapter i wrote so far. hah.

as always, Please Review and fave and share ect.. i apprechiate every feedbacks and possible improvements too!


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginning

Chapter 4: New beginning.

I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ARROW AND THE FLASH, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

also see the end of the story of why i haven't been uploading recently.

* * *

In a certain dorm room, 4 teenagers talked about what just happened.

"Soooo. Do you guys think they're aliens?" questioned the small slightly red haired girl.

Weiss Schnee groaned and resisted the urge to facepalm. "Aliens? Them? They're humans. Like us. Who fell out of the sky with that weird blue thingy."

"Portal" Blake corrected.

"Portal, whatever." Weiss spoke. "I'm sure there's a logical rational explanation for all this."

"Okay." Ruby spoke looking out of the window.

"I wanna meet them. They looked cool with their weird outfit." Yang spoke.

"Yang! We can't speak about this to anyone at Beacon. Nobody apart from us and Ozpin knows about them. And Ozpin wants us to keep it that way" Ruby spoke.

"Aw. Come on sis. I'm sure you want to meet them too when they wake up." Yang teased Ruby.

"I'm pretty sure all of us want to meet them." Blake responded. "But you were right about the outfits they had on. Definitely weird and from the looks of it. Safe to say they're not from around here."

"Well. I'm sure they'll be up and around, maybe we might see them again." Ruby spoke.

"Oh, what's this? My sister decided to change her mind about meeting them? ooo" Yang teased her and smirked.

A groan could be heard to Oliver Queen's ear.

"Oh.. My body aches all over." spoke a familiar voice in the red suit laying in bed.

"Hey Barry." Oliver smiled and moved closer to him.

Barry opened and closed his eyes a few times to get adjusted to the light and then looked at his friend

"Oliver! Hey" Barry smiled. "Where am I?" Barry sat up slowly.

"Ah.. Barry. You're in a nurse room. We both fell from the sky from that portal."

"I remember. Guess we saved Central City." Barry smiled and then looked around the room and noticed this room had a different type of style and tech. His eyes widen in gasp.

"We're in a different world aren't we Ollie?"

"Yup." Oliver deadpanned.

Barry sighed and then slowly got up.

The door swung open and out came a woman. She looked at the two figures showing clear distrust towards them.

"Professor Ozpin told me to show you two to your room and rest there. He will speak with you shortly after. Now follow me." Spoke the woman. "By the way, I am Professor Goodwitch." She walked ahead, to which Oliver and Barry both nodded at each other and followed her to their room.

They walked through Beacon Academy, A few students looked at their direction and questionably looked at them. But Oliver and Barry both didn't mind as they were amazed by how spacious and beautiful this building is. "What is this place?" Barry whispered to Oliver.

"This is Beacon Academy. This is a school of some sort. I haven't gathered much information" Oliver replied.

"Ah." Barry looked around as he walked onward with Professor Goodwitch.

They entered the hallway and found doors. They walked towards the last door at the end and Professor Goodwitch opened it, in the room were two beds, a desk and a clear window

"This is your room for the time being." Glynda Goodwitch pushed her glasses closer to her face. "You are to rest here for the time being. Ozpin has told me that the two of you fell from the sky and while I don't believe that truly. I will be keeping an eye on you two." She walked away leaving them two alone.

"Well, she was nice." Barry spoke walking into the room and sat on the bed. "Yup." Oliver followed him in and looked out of the window.

"This world is beautiful." Oliver said. Barry looked out of the window along with him and gasped. "Wow. This is amazing! Iris would love to see this." Barry smiled.

"Yeah. Everybody at home would've loved it Barry" Oliver spoke. "How are you holding up?"

"Well. I feel better now that my speed healing kicked in. You?"

"Never better for a guy who ended up in a completely different world Barry, still struggling to get used to the idea of the Multiverse and time travel even if I pretend to understand it." Oliver spoke and sighed.

"Yeah, welcome to my world." Barry smiled and Oliver smiled back.

A knock came from the door. The two heroes looked at each other and then back at the door.

"Who is it?" Oliver spoke.

"Professor Ozpin."

Oliver proceeded to open the door and let Ozpin in.

"Glad to see that you both are okay and well." Ozpin spoke looking at them both.

"I believe it's time I tell you what I do and what this world is since you both are not from around here."

Ozpin spent the hour telling the two hero's about this world, the world of Remnant, its history, Dust, auras, semblances and Huntresses and huntsmen against the forces of Grimm.

"Wow. Just. Wow. So this is a school to train students to fight these monsters you call Grimm?" Barry spoke.

"Indeed Mr. Allen, Beacon Academy is a training ground for any upcoming huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin spoke.

"And I believe you're protecting this world from something far greater than you let on professor." Oliver spoke.

"Indeed. You are very observant Mr. Queen. I take it you met someone like me?"

"Yes. But with experience myself, It's easy to spot someone withholding information."

"Ah, yes." Ozpin smiled. "I believe the two of you would like to return to your world, to which I have contacted an old friend of mine to come and help you out, I'm afraid this sort of situation is relatively new as we never had anyone ever entered this world."

"Well. Thank you for helping us." Oliver spoke.

"It's no problem. You're lucky that one of my students here saved you." Ozpin spoke. "I have a slight favour to ask."

"Which is?" Oliver said.

"After hearing your stories and seeing your weapons and clothing you wear, it's clear that the two of you have experience in saving people as heroes. I would like to ask if you were to become teachers here at Beacon Academy and teach students what it means to be like you. Huntsmen and huntresses in a way are heroes alike."

"Well.. we would like some time to think about it professor." Oliver spoke.

"Of course. I shall leave you two to rest and catch up. Goodbye gentlemen." Ozpin walked out and closed the door.

"Teachers huh?" Barry spoke. "We have a home to go back to, Oliver."

"I know Barry, we don't know how long we will be here, so I'm considering it but I'm not exactly a great teacher material for these students."

"Are you kidding me? Oliver you taught me everything I needed to know, and that made me a better hero as you are. These students could use you if they were to defeat these monsters in this world."

"Yeah.. Barry how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Back there. you seemed stressed that you couldn't stop the spectator because he was too fast to react before you and then there were the guards. I guess what I'm saying is, Are you really okay?"

"No. I mean. I don't know Ollie. It's just that I guess everything kinda stressing me out lately. Cicada is killing metahumans lately and we're still no closer to finding out who he is."

"Barry, it's okay. You and your team will stop this metahuman killer and you will find a way as always because If I know the flash, and I do. It's that you don't give up when things get tough."

"Thanks Oliver." Barry looked out of the window. "Guess we're stuck here for now huh?"

"Yep." Oliver sat down to his bed. "We should explore this world more, after we rest up, body still aching."

"I'll go ahead and walk around. I'm all healed up and full of energy."

"Alright Barry. Be careful. I'll rest."

Barry nodded and walked out of their dorm room and closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk along the hall.

"OOF"

"Ow Ow Ow, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!"

Barry eyes followed the person that bumped into him, her hair was soft red and so was her clothes.

"Ah it's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." Barry spoke.

The girl in red looked up.

"It's you." Her eyes widened. "How are you up and walking about? And are you an alien andWhosthegreenguyandwhydidyoufallfromtheskyandyoursuitlookssocooooool!" Barry tried to grasp at what she was saying and could clearly see that she was somehow excited.

"RUBY!" yelled from behind the girl in red. Barry could see another person in yellow walking towards her.

"Heh. Sorry, my sister does get excited and gets carried away sometimes, I'm Yang and this is Ruby!" Yang threw her arms around her sister.

"Nice to meet you two." He smiled. "Ozpin told me that students of his saved me and my friend. I take it that it's you two?"

"Yes and two more people! They're our team members! Together we form Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed.

Barry smiled at Ruby excitement. "Wow, that's pretty awesome that you guys saved me and my friend there. Thank you."

Ruby smiled at his words, she couldn't believe that the person who fell from the sky would be so nice.

"So whatcha up to?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I was going to explore more about this place. It's so beautiful unlike anything I've seen." Barry spoke

"Want us to show you around? We don't mind, right sis?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! Plus on the way there you gotta tell me about that suit you're wearing! it looks so cooooooool!" Ruby spoke and slightly drooled over his suit.

Barry smiled and knew he couldn't refuse her no matter what, she would drill him with questions considering they saved him.

"Sure! If I go by myself I'd probably get lost." Barry smiled and the girls lead the way throughout Beacon Academy giving him a tour of the place.

Meanwhile Oliver is having trouble relaxing.

He sighed and got up and walked out of the dorm, he caught sight of Barry walking with a familiar figures he saw earlier.

'They must be the students that saved us' he thought and smiled. He wanted to walk ahead but stopped when he heard voices.

"Where did Yang and Ruby go?" the voice echoed in the halls, Oliver trailed the voice back to a black haired girl with a bow on his head and out from behind her was a girl with long white hair. Oliver recognized her from earlier when they were with Barry unconscious. He walked up to them.

"Oh, they went with my friend there, i believe they're showing him around." Oliver spoke which caught them off guard. Oliver smiled at this. "Hi, Oliver Queen, I believe you're the one of the students that saved my life from falling out of the sky. Thank you."

"H-Hi, Blake Belladonna." Blake spoke nervously because she wasn't expecting him of all people to sneak up on her off guard, not many people can do that, yet he did.

"Weiss Schnee, Hello Oliver, Nice to see you're up and well." Weiss smiled at him, She took a quick glance at him. "Are you supposed to be up and around? I thought a fall like that would take more time to recover?"

"I'm more tougher than I look." Oliver replied.

Blake also glanced at him, "What's with the Green outfit? The materials you have are similar yet different to ours."

"Oh, this is my suit, it's made out of kevlar." Oliver responded to her question.

"Oh, Kevlar is okay. We have materials far stronger than that." Weiss responded

Oliver nodded at that statement and thought 'Could be useful explore what tech and materials they have if i'm to stay here for the time being.'

"Oliver?" Blake questioned, "Can you tell us what happened to you and your friend? It's been on our minds this whole morning."

Oliver thought about it for a bit and then nodded, "Sure. I'll tell you what happened to us since you've saved us."

Oliver then spent the time telling them everything that happened and what he and Barry are. Weiss stared at Oliver in disbelief and Blake just sat there motionless taking in all the information.

"So you're a vigilante who fights crime with a bow and arrow, and your friend also fights crime but he has superspeed." Weiss said slowly as she was catching up to what he was saying.

"And you came through the portal because of some mad scientist with a glowing crystal that we call dust, used it to open a portal and it sucked you two here." Blake said casually as if it was a normal thing to say in an everyday conversation.

"That… is unbelievable." Weiss spoke in disbelief.

Oliver nodded. "Yep. Which is why for the time being. Me and Barry are stuck here until Ozpin friend arrives."

Blake observed Oliver, she couldn't believe the story as it sounds like something from a comic book, but she couldn't deny what was in front of her. She took notice of his posture, his speech and the way he is careful around them. She could tell that Oliver has trust issues and has experience in fighting.

The door swung open to all three of them in the room, the people that came through the door was Yang, Ruby and Barry.

"Hey guys! We had a fun time touring Beacon Academy! and free ice creams too!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked in.

"Hey keep it down!" Yang hushed her sister. "No one should know about the ice cream!"

"Oops. Hehe." She turned to find Oliver staring at them. She gasped. "Oliver looks so coooooool!" Before Yang grabbed her away to Blake and Weiss.

Barry walked in and stood next to Oliver. "Free ice cream huh?" Oliver said to Barry.

"Y-yeah. I might've gotten carried away showing off my speed in front of them during our tour. I've told them what happened to us." Barry said sheepishly.

Oliver sighed and just smiled at him. He then looked at them talking to each other, he knew they were talking about him and Barry but he dismissed the thought of that. He was focused on each of them. At a glance he could tell that, Weiss Schnee acts postured and wears high quality of clothing compared to the other three, he thought she might be rich or royalty. Blake Belladonna seems to be focused and mindful of her surroundings and he noticed her being observant when he told his story, Oliver had a feeling that she was more than meets the eye. Yang seems to be stronger than them all and easily over confident to Oliver and lastly Ruby, Oliver could see that she was a lot like Barry in a way, but could also see that she was the least experienced in the group but the way he observed the conversation between them all, he concluded that Ruby was the leader of this group.

He turned and faced Barry.

"I'm going to teach them." Oliver spoke.

"Really?" Barry said

"Yeah, I think I can probably help them become better huntresses, but I'd like to see the creatures of Grimm first before I do."

"Well if you're in, I'm with you Ollie." Barry smiled at him.

Oliver smiled back at him and watched them continue their conversation before telling everyone that he wanted to rest now and he'll head back to the dorm.

Meanwhile...

"Your plan failed."

"Ah. But in a way it worked. You see. Two people of that world has sucked in through the portal made by dust crystal."

"I consider it a failure still. It didn't send Grimms through the portal. I had my members standing by at the coordinates that YOU sent."

"I'm sorry Adam Tarus, The white Fangs will conquer another reality. I won't make that mistake again. This time. I'll be prepared."

"As for the two people that fell through, will they be any danger to us?"

"I don't think so. The portal could've sucked them anywhere, even in the deep space of the ocean."

"I'll take your word for this. If you fail. Spectator, the next time we meet, you will draw your last breath." Adam hissed at that last sentence.

The spectator nodded and walked away, smiling. For he knows he did this intentionally, it's all going according to his plans. His true plan unknown to the white fang.

He pulled his phone out and selected a contact named: Roman Torchwick. He dialed the number as he walked away...

* * *

Okay sorry for not updating this story this past few weeks. I have been in the hospital these few days and then college work came up. and ive been distracted by them and so this chapter is not my best work so far and it may be re written later. I never had the intention to abandon this story. i hope you guys understand.

please review and share. i honestly do read them all. they keep me going. thank you for reading and understanding.


	6. Chapter 5: A Night To Mark

Chapter 5: A night to Mark.

I do not own Arrow, The Flash and RWBY. They belong to their creators respectivly, The CW and RoosterTeeth.

* * *

Professor Ozpin sat in his chair while sipping coffee and staring out of the window, watching everybody outside walking around in Beacon Academy. The elevator in the background made a noise and the door slides open. The figure walked into the office with menacing steps.

"Glynda." Ozpin spoke.

"Professor Ozpin", she spoke. "Why are you allowing them to stay in Beacon Academy? They're total strangers and I honestly do not believe that they are beings from another world, Let alone that they've fallen out of the sky!" She said in disbelief.

"I spoke with Ironwood." Ozpin spoke as he took a sip. "I called him earlier regarding these two." He turned to face her. "They don't exist. In this world. Ironwood mentioned something from their top scientists about a disturbance in this world. All sciency stuff that i don't understand however, He said the disturbance was located at Beacon Academy, and that's how I believe after hearing from Oliver Queen and witnessing that strange portal that they are from another world." Ozpin sipped his coffee once more while Glynda pondered on what he was saying.

"But beings from another world… How could they come here?" Glynda asked.

"No idea, Oliver Queen mentioned that someone, a scientist had a crystal that allowed them to fall through. It's likely that this scientist may be a rogue member of atlas military and may have stolen and used Dust, I have passed this onto General Ironwood, and he is coming here to meet our two visitors in a couple of days." Ozpin spoke. "In the meantime, I have asked them a small favour."

Glynda eyed Ozpin, she didn't like where this was heading. "Favour?"

"I asked them to be teachers at Beacon Academy." Ozpin sipped and stared out of the window.

"You what?" Glynda eyes widen. "You're asking two total strangers you barely know to be teachers at the hands of our students?"

"I know and have seen enough when i met them. They have experience which is just what these students may need to become the best proper huntsmen and huntresses they can be."

Glynda couldn't believe what she was hearing, two strangers that fell from the sky are now teachers. She decided to keep quiet and nodded and walked away, she never had a reason to distrust Ozpin wisdom and experience however bizarre it is. She sighed as she got into the elevator.

Ozpin sipped his coffee once more.

The day was soon heading into nightfall. Oliver Queen woke up from his short rest in his dorm room, he got up looked around the room and sighed. 'Definitely not a dream.' He thought, he then looked over to the bed on the other side of the room to find it empty. 'Barry must be hanging out with those girls.' Oliver got up and looked outside the window and could see that the daylight was beginning to disappear and nightfall was taking over. He then thought, 'This could be a perfect opportunity to explore the city.'

He walked away from the window and headed over to the desk on the side, it contained his Bow and Quiver with his limited arrows and his mask. Oliver is still wearing his Green vigilante suit and haven't changed out of it since he fell here. He grasped his Quiver and slid it on his back, then he reached for his mask and wore it on his face and finally, his hand reached for his Bow and held it firmly.

Oliver walked back towards the window as he couldn't risk being spotted walking out through the door, he slid the window open and looked around. He looked up to the roof and reached for his grappling arrow and loaded it on his bow, aimed it at the roof and fired it. He held his bow tight as he was pulled upward. He soon got to the edge of the roof and climbed onto it.

There he could see the entire city and his eyes scanned the entire place quickly.

In another certain dorm room, one person was peacefully reading her book on her bunk bed alone while her team was away with spending time with Barry. As she was reading she heard a very small faint thwack sound. 'hmm..' She closed her book and got down from the bed and curiously looked out of the window. Her attention was soon caught by a shadow of a figure wearing a hood. She traced the shadow back to the source. Her eyes widen.

"Oliver?" She whispered to herself. "What are you doing?" She continued to watch Oliver a couple more minutes until she saw him grab an Arrow and fired it out of her view, she could make out a rope that was fired, She watched him get dragged by the arrow out of sight.

Blake couldn't believe what just happened, she had an urge to follow Oliver Queen that she couldn't ignore. She gave in to her feelings and grabbed her weapon that she kept in her bed, and jumped out of the window after him.

Oliver Queen landed safely to the ground and kept to the shadow as he walked onward to the city, he could see from the distance that there were a few citizens walking around doing whatever they were doing. Oliver thought that they were probably heading home for the night. He walked onward before setting his sight on another roof with a grappling arrow.

He kneeled down on the roof keeping hidden in the darkness, watching over the city. He took in sight of how colourful this world is compared to his world. 'Oh felicity, you wouldn't believe how amazing this world is.' He sighed.

CLANG!

Oliver heard the sound in the distance and payed attention to it. He could hear footsteps walking by. His eyes scrambled to find who it was.

The footsteps were louder and louder to the point Oliver could then see a man wearing a white with red streaks mask standing in front of a store that has dust crystals displayed in front of the window. He then saw other similar men walk behind him all wearing similar masks.

Oliver paid attention to them as they moved onward to the store. One of the masked men smashed the door and rushed in, the others followed suit. Oliver knew this was a robbery, he jumped down from the roof and dashed into the shadows. He walked closer to the store window and counted how many men there was.

'7 Masked people.' he thought. 'Just more than enough arrows to use against them.' Oliver noticed they had guns alongside a bag that they're using to steal dust. Oliver had seen enough, he took a few steps back, held a deep breath and loaded an arrow to his bow and fired it at the window he looked at.

The sound of the shattering window caught the masked men attention. "What th-??" yelled the man with the red streaked mask, he turned to see the arrow that is on the wall before turning in the direction of where it was fired from. All the men turned their attention at the window.

"You" the man in the red streaked mask commanded his other member, "Go take a look."

He nodded and held out his gun as he walked closer to the window, the rest of the members also aimed their guns at the window, he took one step closer to the window and peeked outside.

"Boss there's no one ou-".

It happened so fast for him, He was dragged out of the window before he finished that sentence, the men fired their guns at the window as soon as they saw he was dragged out.

"Stop firing!" the man with the red steak mask yelled. Dead silence ensured the room at his command, his men shook with slight fear and panic.

6 Masked people left. That how the situation looked in front of them.

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND SURRENDER PEACEFULLY." the voice yelled, which raised the tension in the room. The men all scrambled to where the voice could be coming from.

"We'll never surrender! Show yourself!" the man with the red streak mask spoke.

A hooded figure walked into the room at the front door aiming his loaded bow and arrow at the man in the mask. Everyone in the room saw him and all immediately raised their gun at him.

"Who are you?" the masked man demanded.

"I'm going to give you a last chance to stand down and walk away peacefully." he spoke.

The men all looked confused at the statement and then looked at each other and then back at the hooded figure.

"You're surrounded. What makes you think that you'll get out of this place in one piece?" The man in the red streak mask then laughed at this situation.

"Put the Dust away, or else." the hooded figure demanded.

The man in the mask looked at him again and then nodded at his men to fire the gun at him.

The hooded figure saw the nod, he swung his bow upward and fired an arrow at the light in the ceiling causing a blackout in the room as he dashed out of the way. The hooded figure ran to one of the masked men, kicked his leg and grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man yelled a decimating scream which everyone in the room all fired their guns in that direction in the darkness.

Oliver ran to the next masked man as the gunfire ensued, he swung his bow at the gun, causing the masked man to drop it, and instantly punched his chest before Oliver used him as a human shield and pushed him to the next masked men, causing them both to fall, Oliver grabbed his arrow from his quiver and fired it at the human shield arm and did the same to masked man that fell in one quick move, they let out a scream. Oliver dashed out of view quickly.

The man with the red streak mask saw what the hooded figure did to his men. There were now two of them. He slightly trembled in fear as he knows this is no ordinary huntsman. No ordinary huntsman could do that so fast and had the ability to take out his men in cold blood. He yelled "WHO ARE YOU?!" The masked man that stood behind the red streak mask slightly trembled in fear too.

"Oh. I'm just a person that happened to be passing by." The hooded figure spoke as the man in the red streak mask listened. He then heard a scream behind him, he turned and saw his buddy leg pierced with an arrow as he fell to the ground in pain.

Now he was the only one left standing. He raised his gun in fear, his eyes darted around everywhere for the hooded figure in the darkness. He then saw the door and wanted to run. 'Run away!' His mind screamed. He took slow steps to the door, as he still looked everywhere for the hooded figure. He immediately heard a whoosh.

CLANG!

It was instantaneous, his gun fell out of his hand by an arrow, he stood frozen in fear as he heard footsteps walking closer and closer. His eyes soon met with the hooded figure in front of him.

"Before you go. Tell me who do you work for?!" He demanded.

The masked man fear raised immediately. "The w-white fang! Please let me live!"

"Oh you'll live." The hooded figure immediately knocked him out with one punch. "In prison."

Oliver walked out of there and used a grappling arrow at the nearby roof and headed back to Beacon Academy.

Meanwhile a certain black haired girl watched everything from the distance and gasped. She couldn't believe that Oliver had single handedly stopped a robbery against the White Fang. She then decided to disappear back to Beacon Academy.

"Hyyyyyyaaaaah" yelled Ruby as she sped toward Weiss. Weiss saw this and swung her sword and doing an black art like glyph at her to slow her down. Ruby noticed this and dashed out of her view and sped behind her before Weiss could react.

"Boop, you're it!" Ruby smirked.

"t-that's not fair! You cheated!" Weiss exclaimed.

"How do you cheat in a fight?" Yang wondered.

Barry smiled, "so this is what you guys do here? You train with each other?"

"Yep! This is a training arena where everyone can train or have a duel." Ruby spoke. "But we gotta keep an eye on our auras so we don't get an extensive amount of damage." Weiss added.

"Cool." Barry smiled as he looked around the room, it was big, bigger than star labs training room. He then noticed a few groups of students walking by, all staring at him.

"Haha, what's this. Large bunny ears? Haha what are you deaf? Do you need a carrot? Boohoo." Yelled the boy with armoured plating with a picture of a bird on his chest, he was with 3 of his members wearing similar armour plating, Barry could see that they were bullying what he could see was a part rabbit who was holding a camera. Barry had recalled that Ozpin explained that this world had animal traits among the people and they called them faunus.

He turned to the girls. "Who is that boy that is being mean to that faunus?" Barry questioned. Team RWBY saw what he was seeing beyond the people that was staring at Barry, they all sighed and Yang clenched her fist.

"That's Cardin Winchester, he isn't exactly nice." Ruby spoke. "He's a bully sis, and I'm going to knock him out if he doesn't stop" Yang spoke.

"I have no idea how that dumb brute even applied to Beacon Academy." Weiss scolded. Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss at her choice of words.

Barry watched Cardin and his team members walk away from her and head towards his direction, Barry could feel that something was going to happen.

Cardin looked straight at him and then eyed over to team RWBY. He smirked.

"What's this? We got a newbie here wearing all red, and no weapon on him. He's a target practice for a bull!" Cardin spoke as he walked toward Barry. His team smiled at his words.

"What's your name newbie?" Cardin stopped in front of Barry.

"Barry Allen." He spoke.

"Oh. That's a good name. For a loser." Cardin laughed. "I see you don't have any weapon or your teammate with you."

"I don't need a weapon and my partner is sleeping." Barry said.

"Oh." Cardin looked over to his team members, "He doesn't need a weapon boys." He turned back to Barry, "how are you supposed to defend yourself against grimm huh? what? Do you hope that your partner saves your butt while you yell 'save me princess!' Huh" Cardin smirked while Barry stood motionless in front of him as everybody in the room saw the commotion, including a bullied rabbit with a camera was watching too.

Team RWBY watched and stood beside Barry.

Cardin walked closer to Barry. "That's a nice lightning bolt shape on your chest." Cardin smirked and then stared at Barry. Their eyes locked.

"Duel me newbie."

"No."

"What are you scared? Quack quack?" Cardin mimicked him.

"You're not worth my time." Barry responded back.

Cardin heard what he said. He felt insulted. "What I'm too good for you? Mr I don't need a weapon and I'm a giant target practice for a bull." He took a few steps back. "Okay, okay."

Cardin smirked and then swung a fast punch at Barry. Barry saw his movement and reacted by dodging his punch. Cardin saw that he dodged his punch. "What? You can't have reacted that fast." Cardin was now slightly enraged, he then punched Barry as fast as he could.

Barry avoided all his punches because he had superspeed, and one of those abilities of superspeed is the ability to see things in slow motion or more specifically, slow time down. He calls this flashtime. Every time Cardin swung, all he had to do is just avoid it with plenty of second to spare. Barry could see that he was getting furious by the second and him being witnessed in front of everyone is not helping Cardin mood.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT DOWN!" He swung a punch at Barry. This time Barry had enough of this game and decided to take action, he avoided the punch, grabbed his hand and kicked his knee, causing Cardin to fall to the ground and Barry foot on his back.

"Please just stop. Before you embarrass yourself further. Oh and don't bully fauneses. Thanks." Barry spoke as everyone watched. A flash of light caught his attention. It was the rabbit faunus that took a picture, she smiled.

Barry got off Cardin and walked over to team RWBY who all had their mouth open. "oh Barry that was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed

"Yeah Barry you really showed Cardin who's boss!" Yang spoke smiling. Weiss was speechless. Barry smiled and then looked back at Cardin. "A fight isn't the way I wanted it to go. But I hope I can talk to him later about it."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled an authoritative voice. Everyone recognized that voice and soon the room became a dead silence as she walked over to Barry.

"Mr Allen. Please explain to me what happened." Professor Goodwitch demanded.

Barry felt nervous. He felt like he was back in high school all over again."Professor. Cardin Winchester was provoking me and wanted to duel with me when I declined, he didn't like that and decided to punch me but failed." Barry looked over to Cardin as Cardin looked back at him. "I put him down as an act of self defence professor."

"I see." Professor Goodwitch nodded and walked over to Cardin. "Cardin Winchester. What were you thinking?" She spoke.

"But miss h-"

"Not another word. You cannot duel with a teacher. Let alone provoke him to." Professor Goodwitch spoke. Which made the room more quiet at the mention of the word teacher. Everyone's eyes widen and looked at Barry including Cardin Winchester.

'Barry is going to teach us? yessss!'' Ruby exclaimed in her mind.

"i-I didn't know he was a teacher!" Cardin defended himself.

"Well you never asked him I presume, so now you know. Right. Go to your Dorm Room everyone, I believe fun time is over. And Cardin Winchester you will see me tomorrow morning at my office." Professor Goodwitch spoke and eyed at everyone.

Everyone including Barry and Team RWBY began to leave the training room and head back to the dorm.

"Man, Barry you and Professor Goodwitch are awesome!" Ruby spoke, "when were you going to tell us that you were going to be a teacher here?"

"Ah well. I was kinda keeping it a surprise. But hey." Barry smiled.

"Wait till Blake hears about this! She missed an awesome moment!" Yang spoke.

"Excuse me." Caught Barry attention, Barry turned to the voice and saw the rabbit faunus girl standing in front of him.

"I wanted to say thank you for telling Cardin to stop bullying faunuses." She smiled.

"It's no problem. Bullying shouldn't be tolerated." Barry smiled back.

"My name is Velvet. Nice to meet you Barry." She spoke as she walked away.

"Looks like you've got a fan." Weiss spoke.

Barry rolled his eyes as they all walked to their dorm.

"See ya in the morning Barry!" Ruby spoke as she headed to her room.

"See ya" Barry spoke and then walked up to his room door, he turned the door handle and walked inside and closed it. He turned to see Oliver standing by the window fully dressed with a bow and quiver on his back.

"Oliver? Did you go out while I was away?" Barry questioned.

"Yup." Oliver turned to face Barry. "Just got here two mins ago." He spoke as he walked over to the desk and placed all his items on it.

"How was it?" Barry asked.

Oliver turned to look at Barry. "Well. The city is nice. I think we should go there tomorrow. And I stopped a robbery tonight."

"Wait what?" Barry asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah. I stopped a robbery involving Dust, the very same crystal that brought us here." Oliver spoke. "I made the last person standing telling me who they worked for, he said the 'White Fang'."

"You didn't interrogate him did you for that information?" Barry spoke

Oliver stared Barry down as he walked to his bed. "No. I just put the fear of god into him and he talked. Anyway, they're alive and just knocked out from the pain. Suitable authorities will find them in the morning."

"oh good. I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning Oliver. Night." Barry laid down to sleep.

"Night Barry."

In another room. A certain team was catching up with each other.

"So Oliver stopped a White Fang robbery single handedly? So cooool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oliver is a badass as Barry!" Yang spoke. "Imagine the things we'll learn from them, we'll be awesome huntresses!" She added.

"Well. Guys. Today has been an eventful day, I believe it's time we sleep." Weiss spoke. "I'm tired."

Everyone nodded and headed to their bed, all wondering what tomorrow will bring with their two new visitors.

Meanwhile in a secluded location in the world of Remnant.

"Gah! Where'd my men with those Dust Crystals?" The man with the hat spoke to another masked man in the room.

"I'm sorry Mr Torchwick sir, we have no idea. Perhaps they're late."

"Well. They better be here as fast as they can." Roman Torchwick said darkly before getting a message on a device that had a clear glass screen.

It read:

'From The Spectator: Where are my Dust like we agreed?'

Roman typed: 'it'll arrive in due time, you better have what I asked for buddy.'

Roman Torchwick sighed...

* * *

Another chapter, how lit is this?

as always please review! i do love reading your reviews because they keep me going!


	7. Chapter 6: Teachers Apprentice

Chapter 6: Teachers Apprentice

I do not own RWBY, Arrow or Flash, They belong to their respective creators, RoosterTeeth and The CW.

See my note at the end of the story why i haven't been updated frequently lately, Enjoy!

* * *

The sun slowly rose upward, Professor Ozpin walked into his office with coffee in his hand and briefly let a yawn out. He sat down into his seat and swung it around to his window taking insight to the open sky of Beacon Academy, he knew the students were still asleep as he usually wakes up an hour earlier than everyone. He let out a sigh as he swung his chair back facing toward his desk and pulled out a device and laid it flat on his desk. The device had clear glass screen that Ozpin knows it as 'Scroll', Almost everyone in the world of Remnant has one.

Almost except for the two human beings from another world, Ozpin made a mental note to get them a scroll of their own as a way for communication. He then proceeded to tap a button and up came a holographic screen in front of him, it displayed anything that Ozpin wanted to keep an eye on. His eye caught the attention of a news outlet displaying a shop with a smashed window and 7 tied up men in a mask that he recognized. The news headline read as "White Fang robbery prevented by mysterious 'vigilante' claims White Fang member." Ozpin proceeded to put the volume up to hear the newswoman.

"7 White Fang members have been caught during a failed robbery attempt of dust, it is unknown who has stopped them at this time, however, a White Fang member has blurted out in his fearful like state that a "Nightmare Hooded vigilante" has stopped them. Whoever has stopped this, it seems we may have a new Huntsman. I'm Lisa Lavender and this is Vale News Network."

Ozpin muted the volume, he has seen all he needed and smiled. He sipped his coffee as he heard the elevator come up, his eyes focused towards the elevator as its door slid open. Out of the elevator came footsteps of three people walking towards Ozpin.

"Good morning everyone" Ozpin spoke.

"Good morning" they responded.

"So, I take it that you all have seen the news?" Ozpin said.

Glynda walked towards the window of Ozpin office. "Yes, It appears Mr Queen has been doing his... Late-night activity and stopped a White Fang robbery."

"All the more reason to trust in his faith as a teacher for these students to become better huntsmen and huntresses" Ozpin spoke. "That being said, Professor Oobleck, I want you to gather all your students to the training arena where Mr Queen and Mr Allen will do their first lesson. Glynda I would like you to bring those two there early and explain it to them about this."

"Of course, I would also like to see how our new teachers fare with our students." Professor Oobleck spoke as he walked away. Glynda nodded and walked with him.

"Now, as for you and I, we shall spectate the class and ensure everything goes well before we send in your class later for training with our new teachers."

"Of course Sir" spoke Professor Port as he quickly joined the two of his members in the elevator.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched them leave.

Footsteps. That's all it took to jolt Oliver Queen wide awake from his sleep. He could hear footsteps slowly rising closer to his dorm room door. He looked over to Barry.

"Barry." He said quietly. Barry barely responded.

"Barry!" Oliver spoke sternly. Barry slowly jolted awake at the sound of Oliver's voice.

"C'mon man. 5 more minutes!" Barry mumbled.

"Someone is coming" Oliver spoke.

Barry nodded slowly at his words as he was slowly coming into sense from his sleep.

The footsteps grew louder and became familiar to them both. Oliver guessed who it was and got up to open the door before she knocked.

"Wh-! Oh. Mr Queen." Glynda Goodwitch spoke slightly surprised, "I see you're up already."

Oliver smiled, "Yep."

"Professor Ozpin would like you and Mr Allen to come to the training arena, which is where you'll be having your first lesson teaching the students," said Glynda "Be ready." as she walked away.

Oliver nodded and closed the door and faced Barry.

"Soooo. We're teaching." Barry spoke.

"Yep. Training Arena?" Oliver spoke.

"Just downstairs. Pretty big room. You didn't see the rest of the place did you?" Barry spoke.

"Nope. I was busy exploring outdoors, you'll lead the way." Oliver spoke as he walked up to the window to take in the view of the open world as the sun slowly rose upward.

"Gotcha." Barry nodded in acknowledgement. "You going to take your bow?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I'm thinking of hand to hand combat training." Oliver turned to face Barry. "You?"

"Uhhh.. well. I didn't think that far. You've taught me a lot of things. I have superspeed, these kids have weapons. Not sure what I could teach them, but I guess I'll just follow your lead." Barry spoke.

"Good point," Oliver spoke. He then looked over to the desk where he left his bow and quiver along with his mask on it, he walked over to pick up his quiver and slid it on his back, then came his green mask and applied it on his face and lastly picked up his bow and slid his hood on.

Barry saw what he was doing and put his cowl on and looked at Oliver. "Ready to go?" Barry spoke.

"Let's do this Barry" Oliver spoke as he opened the door and let Barry lead the way to the training arena in Beacon Academy.

It took them a couple of minutes to get to the training arena, as they walked they could hear students beginning to wake up from their sleep and the sound of quietness slowly disappeared. Barry and Oliver managed to reach the training room and then inspected the room in amazement.

"So. This is the training room huh? It's. Uh bigger than I was expecting." Oliver said in slight awe.

"Bigger than star labs speed training room!" Barry smiled and then a familiar sound of a stomach growling filled the room.

"Barry" Oliver spoke with a straight face.

"Sorry. I know we just woke up but speedsters need to eat." Barry replied slightly fluttered

"Well seeing as everyone isn't here yet, let's go grab something to eat," Oliver said

Barry nodded and then lead the way as Oliver followed him. They soon reached the cafeteria, where only a few handfuls of students were inside and those students stared at Barry and Oliver who was wearing their vigilante suits.

Oliver pulled his mask and hood down and gestured Barry to do the same and then lined up for breakfast.

They soon collected their breakfast which was similar to their earth food which was good news to them both as they would have no idea what outworldly food to try and if it even was healthy to their human body.

They both found an empty table and sat there.

"So Barry, I've been wondering. How long do you think we've been gone? From Earth 1" Oliver spoke as he dug into his breakfast.

"Well…" Barry pondered in the question as he too dug into his breakfast.

"Time runs differently in every version of Earth. We could spend ooooh 2 years here and by the time we get back, it'll probably be 2 minutes or hours to them. Or at least that would be what the theory of the Multiverse would say." Barry spoke.

"I see. But that portal we saw wasn't like Cisco breach tool." Oliver spoke.

"Yes. Hopefully, Ozpin's friend will have more answers about it." Barry spoke unsure. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Oh. It just. You know. This world is beautiful so far and it's slowly reminding me that I have a home to go back to. To Felicity" Oliver replied.

"I see." Barry smiled as he continued to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile in a certain dorm room, Ruby Rose was slowly coming to her senses from her sleep.

"Gooooooood morning!" She sleepily yelled, which caused Weiss to wake up with a start.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled and groaned.

"Mornin Weiss!" Ruby spoke with a smile looking at her from the top bunk bed. She then jumped down and landed with a bang causing Yang to wake up.

"Ah yOU bas-, oh Hey sis" Yang spoke slightly confused. "No fair, I was fighting with someone!" She spoke sadly.

"Well rise and shine Yang! It's morning and I'm going to the bathroom before you steal it!" Ruby spoke as she dashed to the bathroom.

"Dammit RUBY!" Yang yelled and dashed after her but it was too late for Ruby has closed and locked the door.

A groan then was heard from the room. It belonged to Blake getting up from her sleep.

"Why do you guys make so much noise in the morning!" She spoke as she jumped down from the bunk bed.

"Because they're a bunch of dimwitted dolts" Weiss spoke.

"Hey!" spoke Yang as she made a disgruntled face toward Weiss. Yang could hear Ruby make a soft giggle in the bathroom.

"Anyway," Weiss added, "If I remember correctly we have Professor Oobleck first thing in the morning."

"More history lessons huh?" Yang spoke tiredly, "They make me fall back to sleep. Maybe I can have that dream of fighting that big thug that stole my pie!"

Blake and Weiss stared blankly at Yang.

"What. Pie is important!" Yang defended herself.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have breakfast." she spoke as she walked out of the room.

"I shall join you" Weiss soon followed after, Yang nodded and then stretched her arms a bit to wake her up, "Ruby hurry up! Everyone has already left for the cafeteria for their breakfast." as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Ruby yelled.

Blake and Weiss soon headed down to the cafeteria door, as they opened it they saw something unexpected. They saw Barry and Oliver having breakfast in their full vigilante suits on, and then saw a bunch of students slowly staring at the two teachers and whispering to each other.

"Is that the teacher who stopped the White Fang robbery?" spoke a student talking to another.

"It must be, the descriptions from the White Fang member matches him." whispered another.

"I heard the one in the red suit took down Cardin Winchester." whispered another.

"Guess those two are slowly becoming popular" Weiss spoke.

Blake nodded and walked onward to collect her breakfast, Weiss soon followed after. They both collected their breakfast and decided to take an empty table adjacent to Barry and Oliver.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Weiss spoke as she dug into her breakfast.

"Probably... Home. Their home." Blake responded.

"Oh. Yes, after all, they belong to a different world. I still have trouble believing it." Weiss spoke curiously.

"What do you mean?" Blake spoke, "They're the living proof right there."

"Yes, but it all seems like a fairytale," Weiss spoke as she looked at Barry and Oliver. "Things like those two shouldn't even happen."

Blake stared at Oliver and Barry with nervous feelings. She couldn't help but feel there is something worse coming and believes those two are at the centre at it, but after witnessing Oliver doing his usual vigilante thing, She wants to dismiss those terrible feelings. They're heroes, after all, they can prevent any terrible plan… right?

"Blake," Weiss called out to her, Blake soon snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. "Yes?" Blake spoke.

"Are you okay?" Weiss said concerningly

"I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts," Blake said unconvincingly as she dug into her breakfast.

"Okay" spoke Weiss concerningly, She knew Blake was thinking of something worrisome.

"Hey, guys!" Blake and Weiss turned to follow that recognizable voice, It was Ruby and standing next to her was Yang, they both were holding their breakfast.

"Whatcha two talkin about?" Yang spoke as she sat next to Blake, while Ruby sat next to Weiss.

"We were talking about Oliver and Barry," Weiss spoke.

"Ooooh. They still look so cool sitting over there with their suits on!" Ruby spoke as she stared at them with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Pfffft. We're much cooler sis!" Yang spoke confidently. "And I could totally take down Oliver easily."

"Yeah right." Blake scoffed and looked at Yang.

"What. I mean look at him! Sure he took down a bunch of White Fang members, and so can I." Yang said boastingly.

"Maybe you should challenge him." Ruby teased.

"I will!" Said Yang raising her fist in the air and then dug into her breakfast.

Ruby caught movement at the corner of her eyes. She saw Barry and Oliver getting up and walking away.

"Wonder where they're going?" She spoke

"Maybe they're going to see Professor Ozpin and talk about stuff," Yang spoke.

"Oh well," Ruby spoke smiling and dug into her breakfast.

"That was probably a delicious breakfast I had in a while," Barry spoke.

"Yes. After all, this is a training ground for these huntresses and huntsmen. Proper food helps us gain strength." Oliver spoke. "Anyway to the training room we go."

Barry and Oliver both walked to the Training arena, as they entered the room they saw Professor Ozpin along with an unfamiliar person with him, Oliver quickly assumed based on his clothes that he is one of the teachers.

"Professor Ozpin," Oliver spoke.

"Mr Queen. Mr Allen. Good morning." Ozpin spoke, "This is Professor Port, he and I will be assessing your first lesson today."

"Good morning Professor Port," Oliver spoke as he held out his hand to shake it with Professor Port.

"Good morning to you both, I'm excited to see what you two have planned for today," he spoke.

"Good. I think what we have planned today will probably help them in the future." Oliver spoke.

"Interesting, well, Good luck. Your class will probably be here at any moment, feel free to use the arena to your liking." Professor Ozpin spoke as he and Professor Port walked away. Oliver nodded and turned to face Barry.

"Ready to become a teacher, Barry?" Oliver spoke.

Barry looked at Oliver and nodded, "Now we wait for the class to show up." he spoke.

"Ruby! Hurry up we're going to be late for class!" Weiss yelled at Ruby as her team dashed to the lesson.

"Breakfast is important!" Ruby yelled back.

"You dolt" Weiss spoke as her team soon saw the door in front of them.

They pushed the door open and a certain Teacher was waiting for them. "Team RWBY, you're 10 mins late." Professor Oobleck spoke as he sipped coffee while the whole class stared at them.

Ruby nervously spoke, "Ehh, hehe, would you believe we had to go to the bathroom?"

Professor Oobleck stared at Team RWBY. "No."

"Oh."

"No matter, Stay where you are, Today we're going to do something different. I won't be teaching you guys." Professor Oobleck spoke. The whole class had questionable faces.

"You all are to attend the Training arena, where two new teachers who some of you may have seen, will teach you." He added, Ruby's eyes suddenly grew wider and stared at her team.

"Don't run." Weiss glared at her.

Ruby dashed away. "You.. dolt." Weiss facepalmed.

"Well. off you all go." Professor Oobleck commanded the class and then sipped coffee. The entire class looked at each other and walked away. "Ruby seemed excited about this," Blake spoke.

"Well, I guess she's looking forward to seeing Oliver and Barry teaching us," Yang spoke as she stretched her arms. "Guess this means I can challenge Oliver!" she spoke smiling.

Blake rolled her eyes.

Oliver and Barry heard a familiar sound of a woosh like a speedster running in, except this was no Ordinary speedster, it was Ruby who was… saluting?

"Ruby?" Barry spoke.

Ruby smiled and put her arms down, "Hi guys! I'm in your class today!"

"Oh. Where's the rest of the students?" Oliver asked.

"Oh heh, I may have, dashed ahead of everyone, Guess I'm a little excited after hearing you'd teach us today," Ruby said a little embarrassed.

"Ah, so your semblance is superspeed," Oliver spoke.

"Yep!" Ruby spoke cheerfully.

Oliver looked at Barry with an idea in his mind, "Barry you could teach her how to get faster."

Barry smiled and nodded. "Is that alright with you Ruby?"

Ruby slowly smiled and nodded yes.

"Great!" Barry spoke.

All three all soon heard footsteps grew louder and louder, they turned to see her class walking in. Barry took a deep breath while Oliver focused his mind on looking and quickly analyzing the students.

"Welcome. My name is Oliver Queen, this is Barry Allen, We will be your teachers for this lesson." Oliver spoke while Barry acknowledged the class.

"Today, I will train you all on Hand to Hand combat, I assume you all have some experience, I'd like to help you improve it further." The whole class looked at each other in slight excitement.

"Awww YIS!" yelled out spoke a hyper orange-haired girl. Oliver rolled his eyes at the comment and slightly wanted to smile.

"Trust me, it'll be tough with me teaching you all. So enjoy it while you can." Oliver spoke while staring at the hyper orange-haired girl, "What's your name?"

"Nora Valkyrie, I'm with team JNPR." Nora excitedly spoke as she pointed out her team members next to her, which Oliver looked at them all.

"Hello" spoke the black-haired guy wearing a green suit, "My name is Lie Ren."

"The name is Jaune Arc" he spoke as if he was trying to impress the teacher.

"Hello, My name is Pyrrha Nikos" She spoke smilingly.

Oliver noticed that they had good armour and weapons. He was unsure of Jaune Arc.

"You and Your team will have a Hand to Hand combat against me," Oliver spoke which made the class excited, especially a certain red-haired girl who was bustling with excitement before getting whacked in the head by Weiss.

"Very well." Pyrrha Nikos spoke, "I will warn you, sir, I happen to be skilled." She smiled as she walked into the arena. Jaune looked pale after hearing that, "w-well. You see, I have sprained my leg. Yes! by sprinting." Nora rolled her eyes and pushed Jaune forward. "Come on you dummy! It'll be fun to wreck him!"

"N-no. whyyyyy." Jaune spoke miserably as he reluctantly walked into the arena.

Lie Ren nodded and joined them, all three were facing Oliver Queen. Barry moved away and stood with the rest of the class, "Oh boy." he thought. The whole class watched in anticipation. Team RWBY looked at each other with surprised looks. "Wanna bet 10 Lien that Oliver will lose?" Yang whispered to her team.

They looked at Yang. "Sure, I'll bet Oliver will win," Weiss spoke. Yang smiled, "You're on! Snow Queen."

Oliver Queen stared at them, One by one carefully analysing them. "If one of you take me down, I'll end this lesson early and you all are free to go," he spoke confidently.

Nora's eyes perked up, "Sweet!" she said in a hype tone.

Nora made the first move. Oliver anticipated this from her, Nora charged straight at Oliver with her fist, Oliver deflected her fist with his hand and stared straight at Nora, causing her to smirk. She charged her fist down below Oliver, to which Oliver deflected it and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer toward him and swung his foot to her legs causing her to trip over and fall to the ground.

"Next" Oliver's voice reverberated across the arena. The whole class gasped in shock after witnessing how fast Oliver was able to take Nora out.

"What? No fair! grr. I'll get you next time!" Nora grumpily yelled as she got up and stood back to the class.

Oliver looked back at the remaining three students standing, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc all looked at Oliver Queen, slightly unnerved by him.

'Wh- Why am I doing this!?' Jaune thoughts yelled in his mind. 'Please don't kill me!' Jaune looked to his team members nervously. A sudden movement suddenly caught his attention, Lie Ren dashed toward Oliver. Jaune watched them fight.

Lie Ren matched Oliver with every movement, Every fist he swung, Oliver blocked, Every kick he swung, Oliver deflected it easily, Ren was wondering why Oliver was blocking his every move... 'This teacher could end me with one swift move, so why hasn't he?' until he suddenly realised why. Oliver was testing him and he was almost at his limit. Ren smiled and backed off slowly. "You're testing me aren't you sir?" he questioned.

"Of course. I wanted to see how you do in combat, compared to Nora here who rushed in clumsily." Oliver responded with a smile on his face, while Nora stuck her tongue out at Oliver.

"Hope I'm impressing you so far" Ren spoke as he swung his fist at Oliver's face, Oliver quickly reacted by raising his arm to deflect the punch and swung his other hand at Ren's chest causing him to stumble backward with that powerful punch and let out a soft groan.

"Not bad. I've yet to see how everyone fights" Oliver responded as he swung his leg to Ren's Leg causing him to lose his footing and fall.

"Next" Oliver spoke.

"That was brutal" Weiss spoke nervously as she watched Oliver, She then heard Yang make a slight wincing noise. "Still wanna take on Oliver Miss I-Can-Take-Oliver-Down-Easily?" Weiss teased.

"Yes," Yang spoke unconvincingly.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Better have your money ready" she spoke.

Oliver waited for Jaune and Pyhraa to make their move.

"Y-you know what, I give up, hand to hand combat isn't the same without my sword and shield" Jaune responded nervously.

"Then you can line up with the class, In close combat, you won't always rely on your gears. You and your body is the weapon, the tools you hold is there to assist you but when your weapons are taken away from you, you're left with yourself." Oliver responded calmly.

Jaune absorbed in his word and felt slightly determined to try hard, 'He's right. I've always relied too much on my shield and never enough of myself.' He looked at Oliver, and then back at Pyrrha. Jaune clenched his fist and charged at Oliver.

Oliver sighed and swung his foot at his leg causing him Jaune to trip over easily.

"Ow," Jaune yelled in slight pain.

"You charged in too fast, leaving you wide open, Something tells me that you're not used to close-combat without your weapons" Oliver spoke slightly amused.

"Yes, sir, I'm not used to it. I'll go line up now." Jaune got up wincingly. 'Oww. that hurt.'

Oliver nodded in slight disbelief and then looked at Pyrrha, "Hope you're better than Lie Ren, Miss Nikos"

"Indeed, I do love a good challenge." She responded calmly.

"20 Lien says Pyrrha takes down Mr Queen here" Yang spoke confidently. Weiss nodded, "You're on, I still believe in Mr Queen"

"Hush you guys! I'm excited to see how this turns out!" Ruby whispered to her team members.

Barry overheard what Weiss said and couldn't hold back a smirk. 'Oh, you guys have no idea what Oliver is capable of.' he thought.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and exhaled, she could feel her whole class watching her in anticipation, Oliver stood motionlessly waiting for her to make the first move.

Pyrrha slowly walked up to Oliver, she had seen how he defends himself in the match against her team members, she felt confident with every step closer to Oliver knowing how easy it was to figure out how he defends himself. The whole class slowly braced themselves in slight awe.

Pyrrha threw a fist at Oliver face, to which she predicted he'll block easily and he did, but Pyrrha quickly swung another attack with her other fist to his chest, to which Oliver dodged by moving his body a few inches away in instinct from the punch. Oliver saw an opening and grabbed her arm closer to him and tried to flip Pyrrha over, she knew this move was going to happen and quickly used her legs to balance herself once she was flipped over.

"Not bad" Oliver spoke amusingly.

Pyrrha smiled and then quickly punched Oliver rapidly in order to catch him off guard, Oliver quickly reacted to those punches by instantly blocking those punches one by one, while slowly walking backwards. Pyrrha then saw a quick window of opportunity, Oliver soon caught up to her glimpse of what she was about to do. She swung a kick towards Oliver, He caught her leg and soon responded by pushing her leg away and quickly tackled her other leg before her main leg touched the floor. Pyrrha felt the kick and reacted by bending backward into a flip and landed with her two feet.

"Not bad Miss Nikos." Oliver responded, Pyrrha smiled and threw her fist into attack mode, finding possible way to take down Oliver down, but they were matched, with every swing came a deflect from Oliver, Pyrrha noticed that Oliver hasn't even broke a sweat and is incredibly focused and calm. 'Mr Queen is on another whole level, Is this what true huntsmens are like in battle?' She thought and then smiled as she backed off.

"I forfeit. It appears that we all got a little too confident to match someone with your level of skills, sir." Pyrrha kept her composure and smiled as she raised her hand toward Oliver, "I look forward to your lessons Mr Queen. Oliver shook her hands and smiled.

"Now then, I'd like you all to train with each other on hand to hand combat so i can see what areas you'd need to improve, I'll go to each students one by one to give them pointers. Off you go." Oliver commanded.

"Man… That was awesome! The way Pyrrha kept going after Oliver!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Here snow queen, 20 Lien." Yang grumpily spoke.

Weiss smiled and Blake rolled her eyes, "Let train guys." Blake spoke.

Barry smiled at the amusement of team RWBY, and walked over to Oliver, "That was terrifying for me, I genuinely thought you'd go full Arrow on them" Barry spoke relaxed. "Ah, they're kids, they have genuine drive to be better than what they are now. Doesn't mean I'll bring down the fear of god on them." Oliver smirked.

Barry smiled.

In the distance behind them, Professor Ozpin and Professor Port saw the whole thing, Ozpin sipped his coffee and smiled.

"Mr Queen is amazing in his abilities especially going up against Pyrrha Nikos" Professor Port amused, "Indeed, I believe in those two will shape these students abilities further, we shall leave them for the time being, it appears the students are excited for this lesson in the near future." Ozpin smiled as he walked with Professor Port following close by.

A little while later Team RWBY was tired from Oliver intense training and headed back to their dorm. "Man, That class is fun!" Ruby exclaimed, "So much better than all those boring classes we have!"

"True, but my arms still hurt" Yang spoke wincingly.

"Well SOMEONE had this great idea to go up to Oliver for a match!" Weiss spoke sarcastically

"Can it, Ice Queen" Yang grumbled, "Oliver is way tougher than I expected."

"Way tougher than any of us expected, the length of training Oliver had must've been intense" Blake spoke

"Ah well, guys let go rest." Ruby spoke in a cheerful mood.

"Yang, is Ruby okay in the head?" Weiss whispered.

"Yes. Sis here is still probably still excited after learning how to improve her attacks" Yang whispered.

Blake rolled her eyes.

Elsewhere in a secluded location in the world of Remnant.

"Mr Torchwick sir," Spoke the henchman in the mask holding a device.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy planning?!" he spiteingly spoke in response.

"Yes sir, but you wanted an update on what happened to your men that tried to steal the dust crystals." he spoke.

"Oh? Please tell me you have information about that so called mysterious hooded freak that I heard in the news." Torchwick spoke in slight anger.

"There's a chatter in atlas military, of two strangers not of this world, wearing different clothes."

"How, how does this relate to the robbery?" he spoke curiously.

"Because sir, the chatter in atlas, described the clothes they wore and it matches the description to the one our men described on the news."

Torchwick was confused and sighed. "You can go." he commanded and the henchman nodded. He pulled out his scroll and dialed a number.

"Spectator, i assume you read the news, I have more information on what happened."

"Don't bother, I already know what happened, and it's a good thing you called, I have a plan of sorts to draw them out."

"Oh?" Torchwick spoke curiously.

"Listen up…"

* * *

OooooH! That fight scene is wild. Please Review and Rate! I do genuinely read them and it keeps me going.

So the reason I haven't been updating lately is because, College. College takes up too much of my time and I've been busy with work. However it does not mean i am stopping this story. I intend to finish it to the end!

Also as for my response in reviews of adding other characters in other shows, (LoT, Supergirl and the Monitor ect..) As much as i would love to add them in, My sole focus is Arrow and the Flash in the world of RWBY, However that may change as the story goes, who knows. Thanks for reading! Ill be sure to keep updating, however long it takes.


	8. Chapter 7: A Pawn Sacrifice

Chapter 7: A Pawn Sacrifice

I do not own RWBY, Arrow or Flash, They belong to their respective creators, RoosterTeeth and The CW.

See my note at the end of the story why i haven't been updated frequently lately, Enjoy!

* * *

A roar filled the room in a secluded location in the world of Remnant. "Tonight!" roared Roman Torchwick, "We will take revenge from the man that has taken down our comrade, together, We will make sure that Hooded freak will regret messing with the White Fang!"

More yelling filled the room, "That being said, we will move onto the next robbery of Dust crystal tonight."

Another cheer of roar filled the room, Roman Torchwick put a smirk on his face as he walked away. "That hooded freak got another thing coming!" he thought.

"Ow" spoke a winced Ruby.

"The new training moves you've learnt in class sucks," Weiss spoke while putting away her weapon, Myrtenaster away.

"I'll get it right!" Ruby rebelled.

Yang sat in the background while sipping her drink with Blake watching them practice. "Sis you're doing better!" Yang smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Ruby smiled and nodded with determination, She then saw something out of her corner of her eyes, it was Barry and Oliver walking out.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby yelled and waved, Barry and Oliver noticed and waved back at her, "Hey! how are you guys doing?" Barry asked as they walked closer.

"We're doing good!" Ruby spoke energetically, "I'm practising what Oliver taught me, It's a little hard, but I'll get it!"

"That's great!" Barry smiled.

"She keeps slipping all over the place," Weiss added.

"Hey! I'll get it eventually" Ruby moaned.

"Heh, Well, Barry and I were thinking about going to the city, think you guys could join us and show us more about the place?" Oliver asked

"Of course!" Ruby responded, "We have plenty of time, and I'm feeling a bit hungry" She looked towards Team RWBY, they've nodded in response.

"Awesome, let's go," Barry smiled as they all slowly made their way out.

"Mr Queen, Mr Allen!" yelled from a distance which gathered everyone's attention.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch" Oliver spoke slightly perplexed as he looked at Barry. "What is it?" Team RWBY looked at each other in curiosity

She slowly made her way closer to the two figures in her sights. "Professor Ozpin wanted to give you two your Scroll" she responded

"A Scroll?" Barry spoke confused

"Yes," She spoke as she handed over the two items to the figures. Oliver and Barry looked at the items held in their hands and inspected it more closely, It held two white blocks with clear transparent glass with a gold diamond-shaped button on the opposite side of the white block. The realisation suddenly hit them as it was strikingly similar, Barry pressed the gold button and the clear transparent glass shone to life.

"It's an advanced version of a Smartphone" Barry spoke in awe. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Smartphone?" Professor Goodwitch asked curiously,

Barry realised what he said "Oh, in our world, we have something similar to this, but yours seems advanced and far more impressive than what we have. We call them Smartphones in our world" Barry answered her question

"I see, well, Our contacts have been assigned on your scrolls. You may call us for anything." She spoke, "I'll see you all later." She walked away. Barry and Oliver acknowledged it and turned to face Team RWBY, who one of its members who was glowing with excitement.

"You guys have scrolls now! Can I add our contacts on your scrolls?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sure, let's do it on the way, I'd like to explore the city during the day" Oliver spoke as he rolled his eyes over the excitement of Ruby Rose.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

They all set foot once again out of Beacon Academy toward the city. Within a couple of minutes, they were in the city. Barry and Oliver were in awe by the place.

"Welcome to the City of Vale!" Ruby eagerly spoke, "I think I know a cookie shop not far from here," she pondered.

"That's what you were hungry for?" Weiss asked as she sighed.

"The City is pretty nice," Barry spoke as he looked around, "Also, is it okay that we wear our vigilante clothes in public?" he asked

"Well, we should probably buy normal clothes, it seems normal for them to wear their combat clothes as Huntsmen and Huntresses," Oliver responded as Team RWBY nodded in agreement.

"Yep! Professional Huntresses and Huntsmen can wear their normal combat clothing in public if they wish to." Ruby spoke,

"I know a clothing store not far from here," Blake interjected,

"Great, let's go" Oliver spoke.

"But we don't have any money in this world" Barry curiously said alongside Oliver as they walked, "Oh don't worry, I'll pay for the clothes, I'm not the heiress of Schnee Dust Company for nothing!" Weiss confidently responded.

"Woah! I didn't know you were rich!" Barry amusingly spoke as he continued to follow Blake, "Oh, it's nothing." Weiss responded boastingly.

"I was once rich too..." Oliver amused himself. Barry heard what he said and smirked to himself.

They walked towards the clothing store together after a few minutes of searching for the place. Oliver pushed the door open and entered the room followed by everyone else, "Greetings!" yelled the shopkeeper, "We have excellent clothes for you to have, all in excellent quality!"

Oliver and Barry both viewed the room and was slightly amazed by the clothing they have, although it was different from their usual clothes from Earth 1, this clothing style here is better than their home. "Alright, let's see what catches my eye" Oliver spoke.

Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy, Glynda is reporting back to Professor Ozpin, she pressed a button on the elevator and waited peacefully. After a few seconds, the door slid open and she stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes General Ironwood, I'll see you tomorrow" Ozpin spoke toward his monitor displaying Ironwood and then noticed Glynda walking in, "Goodbye Ozpin." The image of Ironwood disappeared.

"Glynda, I take it they have their scrolls?"

"Yes sir, They are with Team RWBY"

"Excellent."

"I assume Ironwood is going to be here tomorrow?" she questioned

"Yes, He'll meet our guests with a couple of scientists," he responded.

"I see. Shall I inform them when they return?"

"Yes," he answered

Glynda nodded and walked away toward the elevator, back to her usual duties as a Headmistress of Beacon Academy.

"The students do admire Mr Queen lessons" She amused to herself, "Why don't they like my lessons?" she frowned.

Back to the City of Vale, Oliver and Barry both found their desired clothes and put all their gears in a bag.

"These clothes are amazing! and so soft to wear too" Barry gleefully responded. Oliver nodded and smiled.

"Still can't believe it was cheap!" Weiss spoke, everyone looked at her.

"Weiss, it was 250 lien, that's more expensive than what any of us can afford!" Blake deadpanned. Weiss rolled her eyes at her response and folded her arms across.

"Feels good to get out of my suit" Oliver spoke relaxed, "Barry, speed our suits to Beacon Academy"

"Speed?" Weiss questioned,

"Oh! you guys haven't seen Barry superspeed!" Ruby gleefully spoke.

Barry nodded and grabbed the bag containing their gears and suits, took in a soft breath before looking over at Team RWBY smiling, he ran. Leaving a gust of wind to blow across everyone's face and a small hint of orange lightning.

"Wha!" Weiss spoke dumbfounded. Blake was at a loss of what she saw. Yang and Ruby smirked at the look at their team members expressions.

A few moments later, a sudden gust of wind blew back with the sound of a skid coming to a halt. Weiss stood there with her mouth wide open, "H-HUH?!" she yelled, "B-But you just left!"

"Yep," Barry spoke

"So Barry's superspeed is way faster than Ruby's semblance," Blake said calmly,

"Ruby's semblance is interesting because it's something I have never seen before" Barry replied and then followed up with the sound of rumbling emitting from his stomach. Oliver sighed which was soon followed by giggling heard from Ruby, which earned a smile from everyone.

"Come on, I know a good place where we all can eat" Weiss uttered while trying to convey the fact that Barry is fast. Everyone nodded and set off

"I want cookies!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked together with everyone. "Not buying cookies!" Weiss interjected, Ruby whined at the thought of no cookies.

with Weiss leading the way, Oliver soon spotted something out of the corner of his eye and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Isn't that the shop that was robbed?" Oliver questioned, Team RWBY and Barry faced him and followed the direction that he was looking at. Blake recognised it immediately. The store they all were looking at is called 'From Dust Till Dawn' - a Dust shop selling many items other than Dust crystals itself, with a freshly new window panel.

"Yes, that's where you stopped the robbery against the White Fang" Blake responded,

"I see," Oliver spoke before setting off to follow Weiss, within a few minutes they stopped in front of a restaurant. "This place looks pretty expensive for a restaurant," Barry said while glancing at it.

"It may look expensive, but it's cheap, you'll see when you come in," Weiss added as she pushed the door.

Everyone entered the room and sat on the nearby table they saw, A Faunus walked out of the desk with a smile and saw them, "Welcome! Here's the menu," as he walked toward them and handed it over.

Barry grabbed it and opened it, His eyes scoured over the texts.

"Oh. That's cheap for an expensive-looking restaurant," he spoke as he showed it to Oliver.

"Weiss, I'm surprised you know a place like this exists," Blake spoke,

"Well, to be honest with you, I just saw it and assumed it was a top tier restaurant, But it's pretty good nonetheless," Weiss responded.

"Let's order up!" Yang spoke, "We'll probably be here for a while and we don't have a lesson later, so we can just chill for the day in the city," Ruby nodded.

Elsewhere, not far from the restaurant, close to the docks. White Fang members were preparing for their plan under the guise of Roman Torchwick. One of its members pulled out a scroll, tapped its screen and held it close.

"Sir, we're almost ready," he spoke.

"Excellent." The voice responded, before declining, letting the masked member resume doing what he was doing.

"So, Oliver, How did you become a vigilante? You've told us that you were heroes that stop criminals," Weiss curiously asked as she dug into her food.

Oliver pondered on what to say, His story of being a vigilante isn't a smooth road to where he is now. Blake noticed Oliver expression changed when Weiss asked that question, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Oliver" Blake followed up. Barry noticed what she saw.

"No, It's okay." Oliver replied, "My journey of becoming a vigilante has been rough. I wasn't always like this. The person that I was before I became a vigilante, I was a rich billionaire at the hands of my father's company, so I'd party all the time and mess around with girls."

"So you were a playboy back then," Yang spoke amusingly, causing Oliver to smile.

"Yes. But one day, I was on a boat, with my father, out on the sea, with a friend on board too. The weather was bad, but my father assured me that it'll be fine. Little did we know, the boat capsized, causing me to sink out to the sea."

Team RWBY gasped and frowned.

Oliver noticed their expressions, "My father made it onto the lifeboat and found me floating in the sea, Hours passed by on that lifeboat. My father... didn't make it and died on the lifeboat." Oliver spoke carefully, as his story is dark for these huntresses in training, especially Ruby.

"Eventually, I found an Island that I had to call it home for 5 years. 5 years in isolation, the 5 years where nothing good happened." Blake gasped softly.

"I only had one thought to keep me going, that was to survive. Make it home. That Island taught me so many things. That Island gave me a purpose when I came home to my city." Oliver continued, "When I first started doing my vigilante actions to save my city, I planned it on doing it alone. I never intended to have a team to help me save my city but here I am. With a friend in another world." Oliver smiled as he looked at Barry.

Barry smiled back, "Oliver was the one to inspire me to become a hero like him when I first got my superspeed."

Ruby looked at Barry, "How did you discover you had superspeed?" she asked.

"Well, I was struck by lightning and ended up in a coma for 9 months, when I woke up, I was greeted by 2 people who are now my friends that had been looking after me, Just a couple of hours later, My hand started to vibrate like this," Barry raised his hand in front of everyone and proceeded to demonstrate his hand vibrating fast, Ruby gasped in awe.

"Not soon after that, I just ran until I crashed," Barry spoke.

"Lightning gave you powers?" Yang spoke curiously

"Well. In a way, yes. The reason that lightning struck me is because of a company called Star Labs proposed a project that would change the future of everything we know, it was called the Particle Accelerator, but it exploded and affected the whole city, I'm not the only one with powers in my city. Also lightning gave me abs too." Barry responded sheepishly at the last statement.

"Woah" Ruby spoke softly.

"Your lives are totally different from ours," Blake responded, causing Team RWBY to nod.

"Well, what made you guys want to be a Huntresses?" Oliver responded

"Well, I'm not sure, I've always wanted to help people" Ruby replied.

Team RWBY sat curiously thinking about what made them want to be a huntresses, trying to find ways to answer it.

"It's okay not to have an answer straight away, you guys are still learning what it means to be one before you find out why you wanted to be one," Oliver replied.

Ruby smiled, "What does your world look like?" she asked.

"it's beautiful, like your city," Barry responded. "Although if I had to say which world I would prefer to live in, I'd choose this because of this place sights." he smiled.

"Not sure how Iris would like that" Oliver responded with a smile.

"Hey!" Barry smiled.

"Iris huh? is she your girlfriend Barry?" Yang spoke

"She is my wife." Barry smiled.

Yang smiled in response, "Oooo" she amused.

"Come on guys, let's dig in and explore the city more!" Ruby smiled.

"Charges set, detonating at your command sir." spoke the masked White Fang member as he handed the remote to its leader.

"Good, This is sure to grab the attention of many Huntsmen and Huntresses, But... " he smirked. "We just need his attention."

An explosion blasted across the docks at the press of a button, soon followed by a shockwave that was felt nearby. Team RWBY, Oliver and Barry felt the vibrations.

"What was that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That shockwave felt like it came from the docks," Blake responded as she got up, Everyone followed suit and exited the restaurant. They followed Blake to the docks within a few minutes.

They cautiously enter the docks. Ruby led the way through the maze of containers, getting closer to the source of the explosion. She stopped dead in the tracks when they all heard voices, Blake gasped softly as she could make out the voices.

"It's the White Fang!" She spoke softly to the team, "They're behind this."

"Then that must mean..." Weiss spoke as she looked the containers closely, the box contained the label that read, 'Schnee Dust Company'. She softly gasped, "They're here to steal Dust contained in the box."

"I think there's something more going on." They all looked towards Oliver as he spoke.

"If they wanted to steal, they would've done it quietly, That explosion must've been felt by everyone. I think this could be a trap." Oliver continued.

"If it is a trap, who is it for?" Yang questioned.

"That's what we're going to find out, Barry, go get our suits," Oliver ordered, Barry nodded and wooshed off, leaving Team RWBY in slight awe.

"The rest of us will stop the White Fang" He continued.

"Okay! Team RWBY! Let's show 'em who's boss!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled out her Crescent Rose and gave a smile.

"Are you sure Oliver?" Blake questioned as she pulled her weapon, Gambol Shroud out.

"Yes, you all are Huntresses in training. and that means things like this are bound to happen, This is in a way, a hero job. It's our job to do in moments like this."

Blake nodded with determination, Yang and Weiss loaded their weapon. "Ruby, you lead your team, I'll scout around, to see how many people there are" Oliver spoke as he walked away.

Ruby nodded as she mentally prepared herself to face the threat, she glanced at her team, Ruby could see that they all are ready for this. Yang gave a smile letting her sister know that she trusts her. Ruby got the message and clenched her Crescent Rose tightly and took a step forward, leading the team forward. Each step closer to the sound of voices.

"Come on! That DUST isn't going to steal itself!" roared a frustrated voice slowly trailing away, it's voice familiar to Ruby.

"I recognise that voice! It's... I uh forgot the name." Ruby spoke perplexed.

"Who cares! I wanna punch bad guys!" Yang huffed.

Ruby nodded as she walked carefully towards the sound of the familiar voices, Team RWBY each took a peek around the containers and could see many White Fang members stealing Dust.

"That's a lot of White Fang members," Ruby whispered.

"Why would they need this many Dust crystals?" Blake questioned.

"Well, That's what we're going to find out when we stop em," Yang whispered as she took charge toward the White Fang members stealing the Dust. She swung her fist, releasing her Ember Celia explosive charge, which caught the enemy attention. Yang then charged after the next masked member, causing the masked member to be knocked out.

"WOO!" Yang yelled in excitement, as she was soon surrounded by the White Fang remaining members holding guns. "Oh," she spoke as she noticed them surrounding her, she raised her hands.

"There goes our element of surprise," Weiss spoke deadpanned

"Come on guys, let's help her out," Ruby spoke as she swung her Crescent Rose out and transformed it into a sniper, aimed it at the masked members in front of Yang.

A single shot fired confused the White Fang, leading Yang to take control of immediately as she swung her punches towards them, separating the group.

"Thanks sis!" Yang yelled as she swung another punch, unleashing her Emba Celia explosive power. She turned around ready to fire another, only to see one of the White Fang members get dragged away, she watched him flew only to get pummeled by Blake. "Can't let you have all the fun, Yang," She spoke as she loaded her Gambol Shroud.

Yang smiled, "What can I say? I get the party started!" she spoke as she dashed towards another member.

Blake rolled her eyes, raised her weapon, switched it into a gun, aimed it at the White Fangs. Fired it.

"Gunshots huh. Guess they're here" Roman Torchwick grinned, "But is it the person I'm looking for?" he pondered.

"Whatever, Dust Crystals is my priority right now." he continued. "Guys! Hurry up with those crystals! Or I'll make sure you won't go home tonight."

Oliver Queen got closer to the source of the voice, peeked his head around the containers, there he saw many masked members stealing Dust out of another container, among them, he saw a flashy man with a red hat and a stick.

"Stop slacking off!" he yelled, Oliver knew he must be leading them. Oliver sensed a presence behind him and slowly moved away. A White Fang member walked by Oliver, carrying crates of Dust. He stopped and turned as if he sensed something. He placed the crate down and walked closer to the source, closer to Oliver.

"Who's there!" the masked man demanded, as he pulled out his weapons stashed in his belt, aiming it at the direction of the source.

Oliver stood silently, pondering to make his move or not.

"HURRY UP!" roared from the other side of the containers, caught the White Fang member attention, he put his weapon away as he turned around.

Oliver made his choice.

Oliver pounced out of the shadows, kicked his leg and then immediately put him in a headlock. "Sorry, Can't have you stealing those Dust Crystals," Oliver whispered to his ears.

Oliver dropped his body and walked over to the container, took another look around the robbery in action.

"Barry, hurry up with my suit." he thought.

Oliver pondered on his next move, If he had his gears, He'd easily take them out one by one with his Arrows. He then thought of a risky idea.

Oliver borrowed the gun from the knocked out White Fang weapon from the ground, inspected it and then walked slightly closer to them.

Oliver aimed the weapon at one of the White Fang members, "Better not do lethal shots, I should prevent them from stealing more Crystals." he thought.

He lowered his aim at White Fang member, aimed at his hand. Fired a shot.

"OWW!" The masked Faunus yelled causing him to drop the crate. Oliver then aimed at another member and fired another shot, causing him to do the same action.

Oliver repeated this over and over, causing attention and chaos.

"WHO IS SHOOTING AT US!?" yelled its leader in anger, "ALL OF YOU GO FIND AND KILL WHOEVER IS SHOOTING AT US!"

The White Fang member agreed to his instructions and loaded their weapon whilst getting closer to the source. Oliver heard their order and decided to up the ante, Oliver moved out of view silently.

Three White Fang members all gathered close to where Oliver was, they inspected the area slowly. "Where is he?" quizzed one of the masked Faunus.

"Don't know." Responded another.

Oliver dashed out of the shadows, catching all three of them off guard, Oliver kicked the first member leg down and swung a punch to the face to knock him out. Oliver then aimed a punch to the second masked Faunus chest causing him to cough, Oliver then grasped his arm and took control of his body and threw him at the third masked Faunus off guard.

Oliver then grabbed their gun and shot their legs to slow them down enough. They yelled out a decimating scream, grabbing more attention from everyone.

"Blasted dumb animals." Roman Torchwhich muttered to himself, "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" he yelled as he gestured everyone to follow the scream.

Oliver moved out of view, seeking another area to move to.

Weiss Schnee swung her rapier, unveiling her black Glyph, flinging a group of White Fang members away, backed up by Ruby Rose firing sniper shots towards White Fang members gunning after Weiss.

Blake heard a loud clear voice and decided to break away from her team to follow the sound.

"Why did I EVER hire them?" yelled Roman Torchwick, Blake walked slowly and in slight disbelief. "Is that a human voice?" she wondered.

A few steps forward confirmed her thought. She glanced at a man holding a stick with a red hat, She stood looking at Roman Torchwick, frozen.

"Why is the White Fang working with a Human?" she whispered to herself in disbelief.

Blake heard the sound of gunshots being blasted near Roman Torchwick. She edged closer towards them with caution, still in shock with the news that the White Fang was working with a human.

Blake loaded her weapon and held it tight. She could see the White Fang dashing towards the sound of gunfire. She had a thought popped up in her head.

A White Fang member pass by in front of her, she swung her weapon toward the masked Faunus, causing him to trip. She walked up to him while retracting her weapon, shifting it into a sword.

The masked Faunus looked up, eyes focused on the sword aimed directly on his face.

"Why is the White Fang working with a human?" she demanded.

The masked Faunus stayed silent, slowly reaching for the weapon behind his back.

Blake noticed this and kicked his arm and edged the sword closer to him.

"Tell me," she spoke demandingly as she slowly moved her free hand to her head, unleashing her bow.

The masked Faunus gasped as he recognised who it was, yet stayed silent.

"Tell me!" edging the sword even closer this time.

A gunshot ricocheted, causing Blake to instinctively to flinch away, leaving the masked Faunus an open invitation to getaway.

"No!" she yelled as she ran after him.

"Why?" she thought, "Why are they working for a human?"

Oliver heard a familiar voice yelling, "Is that Blake?" he thought as he continued to fire rounds of bullets.

The White Fang was heading closer to his location, his gun is starting to heat up. Oliver had a familiar bad feeling. He dumped the gun and decided to hide somewhere else.

He turned and froze.

He saw a White Fang member aiming his gun at Oliver.

Oliver sighed and put his hands up as the White Fang member walked closer to him, soon joined by other members.

"So this is the man causing issues?" spoke a voice matching its leader.

Oliver turned around to look at Roman Torchwick holding his stick.

"You just dug your grave buddy, trying to stop us?" Roman softly smirked, "You either have to be incredibly brave or just dumb."

Oliver stood quietly, planning his next move, while surrounded by everyone.

"You don't look like a true huntsman with that plain clothes, so I'm guessing you're dumb," Roman continued as he swung his stick.

"Why are you stealing Dust Crystals?" Oliver responded.

"Ah, so the dummy speaks, Well. As any thief would do, Money and Power." Roman replied, "But that's not your problem right now."

Roman nodded to his group, Oliver saw the nod.

Oliver turned around quickly and punched the White Fang in front of him, twisted his arm and took control of his body. Oliver took his weapon and fired at the group, causing chaos.

Blake saw what happened just in time, she could see Oliver holding out on his own, she decided to help out. She dashed to one of the White Fang members and knocked him out, unleashed her weapon and aimed at the next member in the chaos.

Roman Torchwick watched the whole event unfold in front of his eyes and hid away from the scene.

"Damn Huntsmen..." he muttered as he reached his hands in his pockets, revealing a meshed Crystal, Roman smiled upon seeing this.

"Well... Since the hooded freak isn't here. Might as well try this gift out." he softly laughed.

"This is going to be fun to watch."

Roman held it tight and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"How does this work?" he spoke perplexed.

A gunshot spooked him, causing him to drop the crystal.

Expecting to hear the sound of glass shattering, he heard nothing and looked down and watched it melt into the ground, slowly glowing. Revealing a purple glyph in front of his eyes.

"Oh."

Roman walked away from the scene.

Oliver noticed Blake fending away the White Fang, he raised his weapon to fire.

A gust of wind causing him to blink shows all the White Fang members were tied up, leaving a confused Blake to comprehend what happened.

"Barry," he spoke as he sighed in relief and lowered his gun.

"Hey, Oliver! looks like I got here on time." Barry smiled, "Your clothes over there in a bag." He pointed towards one of the containers.

Suddenly they all heard an explosion in the distance followed by a familiar voice yelling of excitement, "uh... was that Yang?" Barry asked confused.

"Yes... I think." Blake replied.

"Go help Team RWBY," Oliver spoke as he headed over to grab his clothes.

Barry and Blake nodded and followed the sound of the explosion.

There they saw the following team member fighting off the remaining White Fang, Barry looked at Blake, "I got this."

Barry took a deep breath and ran towards them, leaving behind a brief wind to Blake, within a few seconds, visible with a blur of orange lighting, the remaining White Fang members were knocked out.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby walked towards Blake and Barry with surprised looks.

"Woah! Barry! you took them out fast." spoke an amazed Ruby.

"Yep." he replied, smiling.

"Y'know, if Barry stayed with us in the first place, we could've stopped them before this fight happened," Yang said.

Everyone stared at Yang, and then at Barry.

"So... why didn't we realise that earlier," Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"Because it was to teach you all how to deal with a threat like this, on your own," Oliver spoke walking out of the shadow, wearing his vigilante suit, complete with his Bow and Quiver. Everyone turned toward the voice.

"Soooo cooool," Ruby whispered in awe.

"Also, Barry, What took you so long?" he questioned

"Ah, well. Professor Ozpin heard the explosion and caught me in our dorm room, he plans to send a huntsman here to help out. I assured him we got this under control." Barry replied.

"And it looks like we did," Ruby spoke.

The ground suddenly shook, catching everyone off guard.

"What was that!" Weiss spoke

Followed by a roar.

"N-no way," Blake spoke in soft disbelief.

Echo of loud footsteps followed.

"It's Grimm!" Yang spoke.

Oliver loaded his Bow and Arrow, aimed it towards the sound, Barry stood ready to run, Yang clenched her fists, Blake loaded her Gambol Shroud and switched it into a sword, Weiss stood her posture grasping her rapier.

Ruby held her Crescent Rose.

"Shouldn't have jinxed it." She thought.

* * *

Woo. Yes. I'm back! ish. I'm still busy with college, heck. also happy new year! (yes I know, nearly a month late, but hey. 2020!) I will continue to keep working on this story because I'm cool and you guys are epic for reading it. Please Review! As usual. I do read all your reviews every day in the hopes to make the story better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
